


World of Warcraft One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Other, Painful Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, beastiality, belly bulge, wolf form sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of one-shots based in the world of Azeroth.</p><p>I take all requests for any fandom except under-age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dragon's Deathly Love (Human Form Deathwing/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathwing has decided that you'd make a good mate. Can you convince him otherwise? Do you even want to?

A Dragon’s Deathly Love

 

I still remember when I first met him. I was just a small child and I had been running from branch to branch over the top of my village. There was a lot of excitement. Our village had had a hard winter and some of our number had perished due to starvation. The village elders had asked the Earth Aspect to come and create fertile earth for us to grow more crops so it never happened again.  
The elders had heard that he would come today so the village had been preparing like mad for his arrival. There had been a huge scream as a huge black dragon had flown over the village, landing in a little area not far from the village. Everyone else had been too scared to go there, had gathered in the middle of the village. I ran all the way there. I watched from the trees as the dragon landed and then turned round and round in a circle.  
I jumped down and walked right up to him. He caught sight of me and looked down at me curiously. He reached his huge head all the way down until I was dwarfed by his jaw. He flashed his huge white teeth and tilted his head. I giggled and reached out a hand to touch his scales, stroking him like a cat.

“Brave Little One. Most would run screaming at just the sight of me.” He said.

“But you’re not scary.” I replied, crossing my arms.

He reared his head back and laughed. Then he’d shrunk. He turned into a man right in front of my eyes and I’d smiled at him with my head tilted.

“Now you definitely don’t look scary.” I said.

“Ah My Brave Little One, you truly are a breath of fresh air.” He laughed, bowing at me.

“Are you coming to our village?” I asked.

“Yes I am.” He replied. “Perhaps you could show me the way?”

“No. I’m going to run back and you’re too old to keep up with me.” I replied, smugly.

“Bet I can keep up with you, My Brave Little One.” He smiled.

I shrugged and then ran all the way back to the village. He kept up the whole way and it was only a few years later that I realised he was going slower for me. As we ran into the village everyone had gasped and my Father had grabbed me roughly making me cry out. 

“I would like to apologise to you, My Lord, for anything my daughter did to upset you. She will be punished, I swear!” My Father said angrily.

“Father!” I whined and tried to pull my arm from his grip.

My Father slapped me once round the face but I didn’t cry out, I never did, and instead stood there glaring at him. He raised his hand to hit me again but Lord Neltharion grabbed his arm with a growl. My father froze in terror at the sound and almost died on the spot, I swear.

“Do not do that ever again. She is a brave, sweet child. She did no wrong and instead greeted me unlike any of you.” Neltharion said dangerously.

No one ever raised a hand to me again.

 

 

The next time I saw him it was when he betrayed everyone. I was fully grown but still young. We had all been fighting the burning legion, trying to send them back to their own homeland. The Aspects had arrived and we thought the battle was won. Instead it felt like all had been lost. Neltharion betrayed us all. He drained the other aspects of their powers and killed just as many alliance members with his new weapon as he did demons. I had been on the front lines and I should have been one of the dead but Neltharion’s blast had missed me.  
After the battle I just wander for what feels like days. I stumble across him in his human form and I just stand there staring at him. He smiles when he sees me and comes over to greet me happily. I’m not even thinking when I throw my fist out and hit him square in the nose. He looks stunned.

“Ah My Brave Little One, I have missed you.” He grins.

“You son of a bitch!” I yell and lash out at him again.

He catches my arm to stop my blow and I find myself being held against him with my wrists gripped behind my back. I struggle but stop when I feel his erection rubbing against me. I gasp and froze but he just grins. It is then that I can see the madness in his eyes. 

“Ah My Brave Little One, it would be so much fun to mate with you until your belly was full with my child. Our children would be so brave and strong.” He smirks.

“No! I hate you! My whole village was in the front line of that battle and you killed them all!” I scream at him.

“So? I watched over you all these years. Your village treated you badly. They treated you like dirt but it was because you were braver, stronger and faster than them all. You are a true warrior and they hated you for it.” He snarls at me.

“I still loved them.” I sigh, looking away from his eyes.

“Perhaps, but they didn’t deserve it.” He whispers into my ear.

“No they didn’t deserve it! They didn’t deserve the way they died! They didn’t deserve to be killed by the one being that they trusted to protect them! I hate you! You’re a monster and I hate you!” I scream, shrilly.

“Oh My Brave Little One, if only that was true. It would be so much easier for you if you did.” He whispers and kisses along my neck.

I bite my lip to stop the unwanted moan from rising out of my throat. He chuckles and kisses lower and then nibbles along the top of my corset. I can’t help the moan that comes out at those actions and he moans in appreciation. He pushes his hand into my trousers and rubs against my mound which makes me writhe and moan. He continues on and on and on until I cum screaming for him.

“You WILL be my mate and the Mother of my offspring.” He growls in my ear.

“I’m not a dragon and dragons lay eggs.” I whimper, still coming down from my shameful climax.

“That is not the only way we mate, My Brave Little One.” He smirks before changing into his dragon form and flying away, cradling me in his claw.

He flies us to a huge mountain range and to the entrance of a cave. As we enter he turns back into his human form and I try to run. He throws an arm round my waist to stop me then lifts me up, carrying me bridal style into the cave. I struggle but he doesn’t even seem to notice. I scream but other than an echo it doesn’t do anything.  
He smirks as we emerge into a large cavern with a huge bed of leaves on one side and an underground pool on the other. He takes me to the leaf bed and places me down gently. I start trying to fight him off but it’s not long before I’m pinned down. He holds my wrists together above my head with one hand and straddles my waist. 

“Let me go!” I shout at him.

“No. You will be my mate. A good mother to my offspring.” He grins.

“No!” I scream.

He growls and releases my arms so he can begin to tear off my clothes. I struggle and fight but it does no good. He’s too strong, too powerful. He soon has me naked beneath him. He leans down and his lips crash down on mine. I refuse to respond so he bites down on my lower lip, making me cry out, and pushes his tongue in to battle with mine. It’s not long before I’m completely dominated by his tongue. I can’t help but moan as his tongue touches every sensitive spot in my mouth.  
I feel him smirk against my mouth and I growl, biting down on his tongue. He pulls back with a cry and presses a finger against his tongue. He pulls his finger away and I see blood on it. I smirk at him but secretly I’m terrified that I’ve just upset him and he’ll kill me for it. Instead of being pissed though he laughs.

“I knew I had chosen a mate well.” He grins at me.

“I don’t want to be your mate!” I cry.

He grins at me and then shifts so he can push a knee between my thighs. He pushes a finger into my pussy, making me arch and gasp in pleasure. He smirks as he pulls his finger out and lifts it to my face.

“Looks like you want it to me.” He whispers.

I can’t resist anymore. Every time he grins all I see is the hero I met as a child, the hero I fantasized about as a teenager. The first and only crush I’ve ever had. My body is fighting me, getting aroused no matter how much I try to resist. When he pushed his finger into me it caused pleasure to rush through me and now all I want is to be filled by him. To be stretched around his cock.  
With a sigh I give in, leaning up so I can suck his finger into my mouth and cleaning my fluids off it. He groans and his eyes change to his dragon form eyes. I gasp as I see them, realising how beautiful they actually are. His lips crash down on mine and he ravishes me hungrily. I feel claws drag down my side, just enough to scrape, and I cry out. He releases my wrists so that he can run both hands over my body.  
He grabs my ass as he lies between my legs, pulling my hips up so he can grind against my core. I cry out and wrap my legs round his waist. He purrs and kisses down my neck, biting down with his fangs on my collarbone. I scream for him as I feel his fangs draw blood and I scratch my nails down his back. I feel him growl more than I hear it and I cry out again. He grinds his cock against my clit and I whimper, trying to grind myself against him instead.  
He growls again and pulls away from me. I whimper at the loss and he smirks at me again. He grabs my hips and flips me over so my face is in the leaves and my ass is in the air. He pushes two fingers into my core and I cry out. He growls as his fingers thrust deep into me.

“You’re not a virgin.” He snarls.

“N… no.” I gasp, trying to push back against his fingers.

“You are mine! You have been mine since the first day I met you! How dare someone take what belongs to me?!” He roars, shoving his thumb against my clit.

“I’m. Not. Yours.” I gasp between his thrusts.

“Did he make you feel as good as I do?” He snarls.

“No!” I cry, as he curls his thrusting fingers.

“Did you love him?” He hisses into my ear.

“No I didn’t. I don’t! I only ever loved you!” I scream as my orgasm crashes down on me.

My eyes clamp shut, causing flashes of light over my eyelids. My whole body tenses and I scream on and on as he pushes me over the edge into the abyss of pleasure. As I start to come back down my legs give out. He grabs my hips to keep me where he wants me and I feel his cock pressing against my entrance.

“Who do you belong to?” He whispers into my ear.

“Me.” I growl.

“Who owns you?” He growls, rubbing his cock around my entrance.

“Me.” I whimper.

He wraps one arm around my waist to hold me up and uses his other hand to rub my clit, making me cry out. He continues to run his dick around my core and I can do nothing except whimper and whine.

“Who do you belong to?” He groans.

“Fuck! You! I belong to you!” I whine as he continues to tease me.

“That’s right.” He snarls.

He thrusts himself into me with one long shove and I scream his name. He begins to pound into me and the only thing that keeps me upright is his arm round my waist. His finger on my clit speeds up and he thrusts harder and deeper than before. All I can do is gasp and try to breathe through the pleasure.

“Who owns you?” He whispers as he nibbles my shoulder.

“You!” I gasp.

“You. Are. Mine!” He roars as he cums.

I whimper as I feel his cock twitch and begin to fill me with his hot seed.

“All yours. Only yours!” I cry out as I follow him over the edge.

I scream his name as my vision explodes. I feel my pussy clamp down around his dick and he growls at the sensation, muttering my name over and over again under his breath. I can’t breathe for what feels like hours as my pleasure completely destroys me. I feel myself shatter around him as our mixed juices run down my thighs.  
When I come back to myself, I blink open my eyes slowly. Neltharion has lain down beside me and thrown an arm over my waist. I snuggle closer to him and sigh. My life will never be my own now and I hold no illusions that once he decides he doesn’t want me anymore he won’t kill me. My life belongs to him now, no matter how short it will be now, but right now I can’t seem to care. Maybe dying young will be worth it if I get to be with the one I love.

“I love you too, My Brave Little One.” He murmurs in his sleep, and his arm tightens round my waist.

I fall back to sleep, truly at peace for the first time ever.


	2. Icy Lust (Arthas/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you ever be able to escape the Lich King or will he manage to claim you?

Icy Lust

 

“Hey! You’re a cute one! How about you show this knight a good time?” A young man leers, grasping my wrist as I walk passed.

“You, Sire, are drunk! Now, kindly let go of me before you get hurt.” I snap in warning.

“Oh come on! I’ve just been inducted as a Knight of the Silver Hand!” He cheers, still holding my wrist.

“I’m aware, I was watching.” I smile, still trying to free my wrist.

“Watching me?” He grins, trying to tug me closer.

“No, I was supporting a friend, now, let me go!” I say angrily, pulling against his hold.

“Who?” He grins, tugging harder.

“Me!” I hear a growl behind me.

The guy looks terrified for a second and releases me so suddenly I fall backwards into the arms of the man that saved me, well, boy. The drunk guy scurries away and I turn with a grin to my ‘saviour’.

“Great timing as always Arthas. Although, I’m perfectly capable of saving myself.” I laugh.

“Oh I’m well aware of that but I figured I would save HIM.” He smiles at me.

I laugh and we find somewhere to sit. The inn is incredibly busy due to the induction ceremony but being with the Crowned Prince of Lordaeron has its perks. A group moves from a table so we can sit down. We end up drinking to Arthas’ special day.  
I’ve known Arthas practically my whole life. I was orphaned at an early age and Arthas and his Father found me. Arthas insisted they help me even though he was just a child himself. They found me a nice family in their city to raise me and I ended up having a very happy life. Arthas would always stop in to check on me and we’d end up getting into trouble. His Father always got exasperated about how many fights Arthas got into but he was also always proud as Arthas only got into fights to protect me.   
We drink until the small hours of the morning and before I’m even aware of it, I’ve slouched against Arthas and begun to fall asleep. He gently lifts me up and carries me all the way home, tucking me into bed before he heads to his own home.

 

 

I have to hurry! I have to find out the truth! There’s no way he could have done it! No way! Arthas would never kill his Father! The rumours must be false and they must be warned that someone is spreading such dangerous lies. I spur my horse on even faster.   
As I get even to the Balnir Farmstead I pull my horse to a sudden halt as I spot Arthas at Invincible’s grave. I leap down and rush over, only to freeze when I see his new sword and what he’s doing. I watch in terror as he raises Invincible from the dead. He pets the undead horse and turns to me with a smile. I shiver in revulsion as I see the crazed look in his eyes. He steps over to me and I’m rooted to the spot.

“He was such a faithful and strong steed I had to reward him.” Arthas smiles.

“You…you cared about him. I remember seeing you cry when you had to kill him.” I whisper, not even daring to blink.

“YOU’VE always been faithful. Shall I reward you?” He asks me slowly.

“N…no! I need no reward.” I gasp, taking a step back.

“But I want to give you one.” He says kindly.

“You really did it, didn’t you? You killed your own Father!” I gasp, feeling tears well in my eyes at the loss of my friend.

“It’s my time to rule so I needed him to be removed.” Arthas shrugs.

“Don’t touch me!” I cry as he reaches out a hand.

I stumble and fall to the ground, landing on my back. He kneels over me, caging me in with his body.

“Come with me.” He says happily.

“No!” I whimper, sliding out from under him.

As I try to get up he grabs my waist, pulling me back down until I’m kneeling in front of him. 

“You will be my Queen.” He says softly.

“No!” I shout, struggling against his hold.

“You love me. You always have.” He says simply, pulling me against his body.

“You love Jaina!” I snap, desperately trying to think of a way to escape.

“She left me. You never have.” He says, pushing me down on my back.

“Get off me!” I cry, mindlessly struggling.

“Hush!” He whispers before pressing his mouth to mine.

I try to turn my head but he grabs my hair, holding me in place. I try to hit him but he pins my wrists above my head with his free hand. I bite down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He draws his head back with a chuckle, licking up the blood.

“Feisty, I like that. I should have done this years ago.” He grins.

“You love Jaina!” I say desperately trying to make him remember.

“But I love you too.” He whispers, leaning back down to kiss along my neck.

“Stop!” I whimper, tears streaming down my face.

“No.” He whispers, hand moving from my hair to cup my mound through my trousers.

“Stop!” I shout, trying to twist my body out of his grasp.

“No.” He growls, kissing along the line of my breasts.

“Arthas, please!” I sob, unable to stay calm any longer.

He pulls away slightly to look into my eyes and for a second I see the real Arthas peeking out of his gaze. He stands up suddenly, striding over to mount Invincible. I scramble up, ready to run for my life.

“I will allow you to run for now but you WILL be my Queen. You will beg me to finish what I started here.” He says, staring at me.

“Never.” I hiccup, sobbing silently.

“You will.” He smirks before riding off on Invincible.

I stay rooted to the spot for what feels like hours and then I run. I run back home, to safety, completely unaware that my days of running have only just begun.

 

 

I’m standing on a hill looking at a secluded village. I’ve been running from Arthas since that day and I’ve completely isolated myself from everyone. His people have managed to find me wherever I go so I’ve had to stick to either city that can defend themselves or hiding away in forests. Unfortunately, I need supplies. Now I have to decide if it’s worth risking the lives of the people in the village to keep myself alive. Since Arthas took his place as the Lich King, it’s been even harder to avoid his army.  
I decide that I’ll wait until dark and I’ll sneak into the village then. It should keep the people safe from the scourge that way. I set up a camp and nap until it gets dark then I sneak into the village. It starts off okay, I manage to sneak in unseen and steal some supplies, feeling guilty about it but it’s better than the alternative. On my way back out of the village everything goes wrong.  
It starts with screaming. I rush to the sound and see people being rounded up by Death Knights. No! How did they find me?! I haven’t seen any of them for months and I was so careful! I can’t watch a village be slaughtered and burned down again! 

“Where is she?” A Death Knight demands from one villager.

“Who?” The villager cries.

“Tell us where the woman our Lord wants is and we’ll let you all go.” The Death Knight demands.

“No one new has passed through!” The villager cries in desperation.

“Do not lie to us!” The Death Knight snarls.

He raises his sword for a killing blow and I gasp.

“Stop!” I cry, stepping out of the shadows.

The Death Knight pauses and looks at me. 

“Leave them alone and I’ll come quietly.” I say, stepping closer.

The Death Knight nods and leads me away. As we clear the village I see Arthas astride Invincible waiting for me. I shiver in fear as his glowing eyes look at me. 

“Kill them all.” He says as I’m lifted up to him.

“No! They’re weren’t even aware I was there! Please!” I cry desperately.

He doesn’t answer, just turns Invincible around. I struggle and manage to slip to the ground. I grab my dagger and hold it up but they just laugh at me.

“You can’t kill me.” Arthas declares.

“No, but I can kill myself.” I snap, holding the dagger to my throat.

“Do not be a fool!” Arthas snaps.

“I’m not. If you harm one person in that village I will kill myself.” I declare, glaring at him.

“I will stop you.” He growls, getting of Invincible and stepping closer to me.

“Maybe this time but what about next time? Let them go and I’ll come with you willingly.” I say pleadingly.

He nods slowly and I drop the dagger, stepping up to him. He gets back on his horse and pulls me up so I’m sitting in front of him. One of his arms circles my waist as he steers Invincible away from the village, leaving it in peace. I feel my heart twist at the familiar feeling of riding with him, this was how we always rode together, and tears slide down my cheeks at how lost he has become.  
The journey to Icecrown Citadel is just a numb daze and I’m barely aware of arriving or of Arthas carrying me inside and to a bedroom that looks truly luxurious. It’s not until he starts to strip his armour off that my depressed stupor lifts and I realise what’s going to happen. I whimper and curl up against the headboard. Arthas looks at me, his eyes still glowing even though he isn’t wearing the helm anymore.

“Relax. I have no intention of hurting you.” He says gently.

“And I should just believe you, should I?” I ask in barely a whisper.

“I’ve never lied to you.” He shrugs, walking over to the bed in just his underwear.

“Yeah well you weren’t an insane psychopath before.” I snap.

“I’m not one now!” He shouts, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back to look at him.

“Really?” I hiss, wincing at the pain in my scalp.

“If you would just give in, this would be pleasurable.” He sighs in exasperation.

“Why should I? You betrayed everyone! You killed innocent people!” I cry, tears running down my cheeks.

“I’m trying to protect Azeroth from the Legion!” He cries back.

I just pull away from him, sliding across the bed, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

“Don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.” He whispers.

He crawls across the bed towards me and uses his thumbs to wipe the tears away. I forget what he’s become for a second and rub my face against his touch, eyes closing with a sigh. I feel his lips touch mine and I automatically respond, melting into him. He licks along my lips and I open up for him with a moan. He thrusts his tongue in my mouth and I whine as he practically devours me.   
His hands move to pull my cloak off and then grasp the bottom of my top, pulling it off over my head. As we separate for my top to be removed, my eyes flutter open and meet his glowing eyes. My senses come back in a rush and I scurry away from him, yelping as I fall off the bed with a bang.   
He pokes his head over the side with a grin and I have a flash to all the times he did the same thing when we were kids. I can see the real Arthas in that look even though his skin is now deathly pale, his hair is white instead of blond and his eyes are glowing with an ice blue glow. It breaks my heart and I start sobbing, curling into a ball and holding my knees to my chest tightly.

“I’m sorry. I meant to take things slow.” He sighs, getting off the bed.

He gently lifts me up and lays me on the bed. I roll over onto my side, curling into a foetal position, still sobbing. He lays behind me and wraps his arms around my body, running his fingers through my hair soothingly. We lay together like that until I cry myself to sleep.

 

 

The next morning, I wake up alone. There’s a hot bath, fresh food and new clothes waiting for me. I make the most of these little luxuries and then think through my options. I have to escape. I’m under no illusion that I’ll be safe here. Eventually, Arthas will decide that I’d be a better ‘Queen’ for him if I was undead. I try the door and I’m surprised to find that it’s unlocked. I hesitate for a second, wondering if it wouldn’t be better to let him kill me.   
I have nowhere to go. Even Stormwind couldn’t shelter me for long. When I tried to stay there, people would go missing anytime they left the city until the King asked me to leave. I have no one left. The only people I cared about were my adopted parents, who turned their backs on me when they found out Arthas was after me. Jaina, who just wants to forget how much she cares about Arthas. Arthas’ Father is dead and Arthas is the one I’m trying to escape.   
I decide to at least head out of the room. I’ll stay, purely to make sure no one else ever gets hurt over me again. I wander around the Citadel until I find Arthas’ throne. I see him sitting there in full armour and he looks terrifying. Until his eyes land on mine and I see a familiar smile in the gap of his helm. I feel a tug on my heart at that look and I find myself being drawn to him.  
I can’t leave. I can finally be with the one I’ve loved forever, if I choose to. Yes, he’s not the man I remember entirely anymore but he IS still in there somewhere. With that one smile, he’s won. If I can’t leave and I’ll die anyway why not take what I want in the meantime?   
I walk straight up to him, ignoring his soldiers, until I’m directly in front of him. He grabs my waist and pulls me down so I’m straddling his lap. I lean down and kiss his lips, squishing my nose against the metal as I do, making him stiffen in surprise. His hands circle my waist so he can pull me closer.

“Are you trying to get me to drop my guard?” He chuckles into my ear.

“No. No tricks, no plots, I just want to have you as long as possible.” I whisper back.

“You’ll have me until you die of old age and leave me.” He says sadly.

“Yeah, because you’ll let me live that long.” I reply sardonically.

He growls and I can sense his anger at my words. He stands up suddenly and lifts me with him. He carries me to his bedroom, only stopping long enough to tell one of his soldiers not to disturb us. When we get to the bedroom he drops me onto the bed, making me yelp as I bounce. He begins to practically rip his armour from his body and I gulp as I realise he’s truly angry.

“I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you or to make you angry! Please don’t kill me.” I plead, sitting up.

He roars in rage and leaps at me once he’s undressed. He pins my wrists with one hand, gripping my throat with the other hand, and kneeling between my legs. I gasp at his actions and wince as I wait for a death blow to land. I hope he won’t turn me into an undead.

“Look at me! What do I have to do to show you I won’t hurt you?!” He snaps furiously.

“You can’t prove it.” I whisper.

He kisses me hungrily and I melt into his touch, feeling arousal spike through my body at his rough treatment. His hands release me so he can pull my clothes from my body, only stopping the kiss long enough for my top to be pulled over my head. My arms wrap around his shoulders and my legs grip his waist. He kisses along my jaw and down my neck, biting gently at my pulse point. I throw my head back with a long moan, nails digging into his shoulders.   
He grabs my arms and pins them by my head, lifting up to grind his erection against my pussy. I gasp at the contact and tighten my legs around him. He groans and releases one of my arms so he can cup my mound. I yelp at the contact and reach up to his chest, running it over his muscles. He presses two fingers against my clit and I cry out, digging my nails into his flesh.   
He groans and then pushes a finger into my core. I whine and gasp as his finger hits my barrier. He freezes and stares at me intently. I feel self-conscious and I turn my head, biting my lip. He hums with approval and releases my other arm so he can turn my head back to face him.

“I’ll be your first?” He asks softly.

“Yes.” I whisper.

“Good.” He growls.

He pushes in a second finger and I whimper at the strange pain I feel at being stretched in such a way. He leans down and kisses me gently, his free hand moving to cup and squeeze my breast. I moan into his mouth as he begins to thrust his fingers and the pain gets drowned in so much pleasure. He kisses down my body and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. I arch with a cry as he does it and adds a third finger to my core. My hands wrap into his hair and I pull him closer as he toys with my nipple.  
He thrusts, twists and turns his fingers inside me to open me up and I whine at the strange pleasant feeling. He pulls his fingers from me and I whimper at the loss until he presses his cock against my opening. He presses in slowly until I’m panting from the pleasure/pain of the strange feeling of being opened up by him. 

“This will hurt and I’m truly sorry for that but I swear it will feel better.” He says breathlessly as he reaches my barrier.

“I know.” I breathe, into his ear.

He claims my mouth again and then thrusts himself into me completely, burying himself deeply. I throw my head back with a cry of pain and tears spring from my eyes. He cups my face in his hands, wiping my tears away, and tries to soothe me. He keeps himself absolutely still as I try to adjust to his invasion.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry. It will pass. Shh.” He whispers over and over again.

I just squeeze my eyes closed and cling to him, whining at the pain. He presses a hand between our bodies and begins to rub my clit, making me moan and relax around him. I begin to buck my hips as the pleasure outweighs the pain. He waits for a few more minutes and then starts to thrust in and out of me. I moan and cry out as he speeds up, pounding into me almost desperately.

“I. Love. You!” He gasps in-between thrusts, over and over again like a mantra.

“I love you too. Always have done.” I whisper back, allowing myself to get lost in this moment.

He begins to hit a spot inside that makes me see spots and I can’t help crying out every time he does. I feel a strange sensation building in my stomach and he begins to groan, thrusts becoming erratic. He pinches my clit as he thrusts deeply and the strange feeling washes through me, making me arch and scream his name as I feel like I’m being broken into tiny pieces and put back together again. He thrusts into me once more and bites down on my neck as he freezes and I feel him coming inside me.   
When I come back to myself his forehead is resting on mine, our breaths merging as we pant for air. He stares into my eyes and for a moment his eyes are no longer glowing, they are the same eyes I always loved to see growing up, and I can truly see his love shining in them. I reach up to cup his face in my hands, smiling at him.

“I have to let you go.” He says quietly.

“Yes.” I whisper back.

“You’re right, I would end up changing you into an undead. You’re free but know that I truly love you, I always have done. Even though I ended up with and loved Jaina you were always in my heart. Now leave before the Lich King takes my mind again.” He demands, getting up and throwing my clothes at me.

I hurry to dress and press my Mother’s brooch to his hand.

“Keep this as proof of my love.” I say intently.

“Go.” He says sternly but I see him close his hand on the pin.

I nod and then I run. Run to freedom.

 

 

Nine months later, when I give birth to my son in Stormwind, I swear I’ll tell him all about the hero his Father used to be. The only person who ever knows my son’s parentage is Jaina and the day Arthas dies we sob together as we’re handed the objects of our love he kept. Jaina can’t bring herself to take her locket back but I wear my brooch forever more, knowing that Arthas is finally at peace.


	3. Even A Demon Can Love (Illidan/Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a pic on a brilliant Tumblr blog called Liard. WARNING- x-rated pic so only 18's and over  
> http://liard.tumblr.com/image/150358086740

Even A Demon Can Love

 

“Get off me!” I cry as I’m dragged through Mount Hyjal by some night elves.

They don’t pay any attention to me as they throw me into some kind of cell. I freeze as I realise there’s someone in here already. He’s a large night elf but he has a strip of cloth over eyes that seem to glow green and arcane tattoos over his shoulders and chest. 

“Some company for you Betrayer, until Maeiv returns and decides what to do with her.” One of the guards laugh.

The guards leave and I just stand still, staring at the imposing figure stepping closer to me. He seems to be inspecting me.

“What could you have possibly done to be put in here with me?” He asks in a voice that sounds like it hasn’t been used in years.

“Slept with one of Maeiv’s boyfriends.” I reply snarkily.

He throws his head back and laughs and I find myself grinning with him. I sigh and sit down on the ground, waiting for my ‘punishment’. 

“Are you not scared of me, Little One?” He asks, tilting his head to look down at me.

“Should I be?” I ask, looking up at him.

“Most would be.” He says quietly.

“I guess I’m just dumber than most.” I shrug.

He laughs again and then sits next to me. 

“I have not laughed in a very long time.” He says.

“How long have you been stuck here?” I ask curiously.

“Too long to track. When I was locked up here the Burning Legion had just been defeated, temporarily at least.” He says, staring at me.

“That was like ten thousand years ago almost!” I gasp in horror.

He freezes, going so still he seems like a statue instead of something living. Who would do something like this to a living creature? I look around and see there’s no bed, no entertainment, nothing. How is he not insane?!

“So, when’s dinner?” I ask trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“It’s a magical cell. It blocks all magic, it keeps me alive, it heals any injuries even those I inflict on myself and it stops me from dying of starvation and dehydration.” He says quietly.

“What could you have possibly done that someone would decide to torture you like this?” I whisper.

He doesn’t answer and we just sit in silence for a while. 

“So Betrayer, enjoying your new cell mate? You’ll have her for two days but if you’re not going to play with her maybe we should?” One of the guards say as they come up to the cell.

My cellmate growls and the guard actually looks freaked for a second but then he hides it. He smirks at us and wanders off again. I sigh in aggravation and imagine killing that guard in some interesting ways. 

“Just out of curiosity, why aren’t you ‘having fun with’ me?” I ask.

“I may be a monster but I would never force myself on anyone.” He says, looking at me intently.

I smile and then groan as I realise my back has started to ache from the way I’m sitting. I stand up and stretch with my hands above my head. Suddenly I’m grabbed by my hips and pulled down so I’m straddling my cell mate’s lap. I squeak as his lips land on mine and I tense up.

“What are you doing?” I gasp when he lets me pull away.

“I may not be willing to force myself on you but it doesn’t mean I won’t seduce you.” He smirks.

“I don’t even know your name!” I giggle.

“Does it matter?” He shrugs.

“Yes.” I whisper.

“Illidan. My name is Illidan.” He says quietly.

“Illidan.” I repeat with a smile.

He smiles back at me and then pulls me down for another kiss. I moan as he nibbles my bottom lip and he uses that moment to slide his tongue into my mouth. He moans at the taste of me and he moves one of his hands to my hair, pulling sharply to change the angle of our kiss. I gasp into his mouth and scrape my nails down the muscles of his chest. His free hand slides up underneath my top and squeezes my breast.  
I tilt my head back with a moan and he kisses down my neck, nipping lightly occasionally. He moves us suddenly so I’m lying on the stone floor on my back. He pins my wrists above my head with one hand and kisses me again. I open my mouth to him as he lays between my legs, grinding against me. I moan into his mouth as he rubs against my core and he growls.  
He kisses down to trace the line of my low cut top with his tongue and I whine at the contact. I wrap my legs around his waist and lift my hips, making him growl again. He bites down on the top of my breasts, where it’s pushed out of my top, and I cry out with my hands tangling in his hair. We hear a noise which I choose to ignore but Illidan doesn’t. He glances over with a furious snarl as he sees the guards standing there watching us.

“I don’t care.” I whisper in his ear, licking along the shell.

“I do.” He growls, shivering at my touch.

He pulls away and I whine. 

“When I cause a distraction, escape through that gap.” He whispers to me, pulling me up to my feet.

“Come with me.” I gasp.

“I cannot. This cell holds me here magically but you have no magic so it will not hold you.” He whispers, running his fingers down my cheek.

“Then let me ease your suffering a little.” I say quietly.

“No.” He demands.

I watch as he stomps over to the bars, yelling at the guards. As they begin to worry about him I slide out of the gap he showed me and run away but I swear one day I WILL help him too.

 

 

About six months later I’m heading back to Mount Hyjal, back to Illidan’s cell. I think I’ve finally figured out a way to free him. Just as I’m about to reach a clearing in the forest I’m walking through a group of bandits surround me. My hands grip my weapon tightly but I know it won’t be any use, there’s too many of them. They begin to close in on me with evil little smirks. I ready my weapon and they freeze with looks of absolute horror. Now, I’m a formidable opponent but I’m not that scary. I ready my weapon and spin around to face whatever horror is now standing behind me. 

“Hello Little One. In trouble again?” 

“Illidan.” I gasp in shock, hearing the bandits running away.

“It’s nice to see you again too.” He smirks.

“H…how did you escape?” I ask in awe.

“One of my jailors released me because they realised I was needed to fight the Burning Legion again.” He says softly.

“Oh.” I breathe, shoulders slumping slightly.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, head tilting slightly.

“I…came to…rescue you.” I reply, blushing.

He tilts his head and then grabs my wrist gently. He leads me along to a rundown farmhouse that doesn’t look like anyone’s lived in it for years. We head inside and find a corner to sit in.

“You were coming to free me?” He asks slowly.

“Yes.” I whisper.

“Why?” He asks, pulling me into his lap.

“Because you didn’t deserve to be locked up like that.” I shrug, moving around so I’m straddling him.

“You haven’t spoken to MY PEOPLE.” He spits sourly.

“Yes I have. I wanted to find out about you and nothing I heard made me believe that you deserved that prison.” I state boldly.

“Really? I find that hard to believe. They call me Betrayer, remember?” He growls.

“But you didn’t betray them did you? You didn’t join the Legion, you infiltrated it.” I say softly, wishing I could wipe away the hurt he feels.

“To most there’s no difference between them.” He smiles sadly.

“Infiltrating something that large is the best way to defeat it, from the inside.” I shrug.

He smiles genuinely at me this time and I reach up to pull him down for a kiss as, even though I’m straddling his lap, he’s still taller than me. He groans and responds hungrily, pressing his tongue into my mouth and pulling me tighter against him. I whine as I feel him harden beneath me and grind against him. He growls and grips my hips so he can rub me against him even harder. I throw my head back with a gasp as I feel how large he is, a shiver of apprehension sliding down my spine.

“Illidan!” I gasp as he rubs over my clit through our trousers.

“I’ve imagined all those little noises of yours for so long, Little One. Let me hear them all.” He gasps, lips ghosting over my neck.

“I have a better idea.” I whisper, sliding down his legs.

“What idea?” He asks cautiously.

I grin at him and slowly undo his trousers, moaning when I see his cock spring free. He’s huge and I wonder how he’ll fit but I’m also looking forward to finding out. He watches me closely and then cries out in shock as I suck the tip of his cock into my mouth. I can’t fit much more than the tip in before I gag but I use my tongue as well, swirling it over and around him. He groans as I manage to slide my mouth another inch down his length and I begin to use my hand on the half of his dick that I can’t reach.  
His hand fists in my hair as I bob my head and hand up and down his shaft but he doesn’t try to take charge of my movements. I manage to suck him down a little more, holding him in my throat until my need to breathe causes me to gag again. He gasps as my throat constricts around him but then he pulls my head back up.

“Don’t do that! I don’t want you hurting yourself or making yourself sick.” He says sternly.

“I like it.” I gasp as he pulls my head back so he can kiss me again.

He pulls away from the kiss with a groan and releases my head. I go back to sucking him and every time I suck him down I manage to take more and more of him. It’s all a matter of getting my breathing pattern right and keeping my throat relaxed. I finally manage to suck his whole shaft into my throat and he cries out, eyes closing and head dropping back against the wall.

“Feels so good!” He hisses.

I moan around him, causing myself to gag again and he shouts out, eyes opening wide through the cloth covering, as he cums in hot spurts. I have to pull back so I can swallow everything he gives me, ten thousand years’ worth. When he finishes I lick him clean until he whimpers from over sensitivity.  
Eventually he growls and grabs me roughly, finally losing control. He slams me down on my back, making me gasp, and then rips my trousers open. I cry out as he roughly pushes two fingers into my dripping core and he snarls at me as he feels my pussy clamp down on his digits. I scream his name as he curls them, hitting my g-spot as he pulls out. 

“Such wonderful noises, such beautiful colours.” He whispers.

“C…colours?” I gasp as I writhe for him.

“You’re aura, your soul, so many wonderful colours that it’s blinding.” He whispers in awe.

I moan and my eyes roll back as he twists and thrusts his fingers, scraping against sensitive spots I didn’t even know I have. My hips thrust up as my body twists and writhes at his touch. He presses his thumb against my clit and my vision flashes white as I cum. I scream as my whole body tenses into a huge arch and my nails scrape down his arm. I shout his name over and over as the pleasure wrecks my body.  
When I come back to myself my eyes flutter open to see Illidan leaning over me with a look of wonder. I suddenly feel like the most precious being on the planet and it’s so overwhelming. I reach up and pull him down for a gentle, loving kiss, putting all my emotions into it. He hums against me and melts down, blanketing me with his body.  
We stay like that for a few minutes and then he moves us so that I’m cradled in his arms as he sits, leaning against the wall. He kisses me on top of the head and then holds me close. I try to move so I can straddle him but he stops me, kissing me again gently until I lay still in his lap.

“Illidan, fuck me please!” I whimper, trying to move again.

“No, Little One. If I made love to you it would cause you pain, you’re so small and fragile, and I would never do that under any circumstance.” Illidan rumbles.

“But I want you to.” I plead.

“No!” He snaps sternly.

“Okay.” I whisper.

I can wait for however long it takes for him to feel ready. The next day he drops me off at a village and then leaves to fight the Legion.

 

 

I silently wander around the perimeter of the Black Temple, trying to get some recon. I heard that Illidan had come here to take it back from a demon called Magtheridon but no one is sure whether he succeeded or not so I’m going to find out. Malfurion told me that Illidan has become a demon but after hearing how he saved Tyrande I still believe there’s good in him. I also have to warn him that Maiv is coming for him.  
Unfortunately, it looks like Illidan may have fallen. The place is full of fel orcs and demons. I feel a couple of tears roll down my cheeks and then I turn to leave. I don’t know where I’m going to go but I can’t stay here, I’ll die. As I turn I gasp and look up into the face of an intimidating blood elf.

“Prince Kael’thas!” I gasp, shocked to see him here.

“I recognise you. Malfurian’s little pet.” He smirks.

“I am no one’s pet!” I hiss, hand tightening on my weapon.

“Careful, Little Pet, I’d hate to have to fry you.” He smirks, lifting his hand so I can see the magical light encompassing it.

I grind my teeth and glare at him but he continues to smirk.

“Just let me leave and we won’t have to try to kill each other.” I snarl at him.

“Oh no, I can’t do that pet. I’m going to take you to Illidan so he can find out what you’re doing here and where his brother is.” He grins.

“Illidan?! He’s alive?!” I ask, feeling shocked.

“Of course. This way. Please don’t make me chase or drag you.” He says sternly.

“I’ll come quietly.” I say, wanting to see Illidan as soon as possible.

He smirks and pulls me in front of him, pushing me gently along to where he wants to take me. We walk inside the temple and I’m shocked by what I see. The place is full of demons, orcs and the Draenei that are called the Broken. We continue through the temple and I growl as we walk through a group of female blood elves that look like a harem! Then I spot a bunch of dominatrix looking demons and I growl even harder. Kael’thas looks at me with curiosity but I ignore him. One of the blood elves come up to us, fluttering her eyelashes at the prince and looking down her nose at me. Seriously?! Illidan wouldn’t sleep with me but he’d sleep with a bunch of skanky elves?!

“I’m taking the prisoner to Illidan.” He snaps at her and she pouts.

He pushes me along and leads me into another room. It looks like a bedroom. There’s a huge four poster bed in the middle of it. I hear a noise and turn to see Illidan. He really does look like a demon. He has gotten bigger and he has horns, fangs and claws plus a huge pair of wings. He stares at me in shock and I just glare back at him.

“Caught her snooping around the perimeter so I brought her to you.” Kael’thas says smugly.

“You did well. Now, leave her with me.” Illidan demands.

“Of course. By the way your favourite is looking for some attention, shall I let her in?” Kael’thas asks suggestively.

“No. Leave.” Illidan growls.

The prince looks shocked for a second but then leaves with a shrug. Illidan shuts and locks the door when Kael’thas leaves. I stomp over to the window and look out at the view. 

“What are you doing here, Little One?” Illidan asks softly, walking over to me.

“I wanted to find out if you were alive.” I snap, refusing to look at him.

“You were supposed to stay safe with my brother and his mate.” Illidan growls, playing with a strand of my hair.

“Yeah well, obviously I made a mistake.” I mutter angrily.

“I am still very happy to see you.” He sighs, pulling me back for an embrace.

“Yeah sure you are!” I snarl, wrenching myself from his grip.

“What is wrong, Little One? I thought you came to see me?” He asks, trying to catch my wrist.

“Yeah well I saw and now I’m leaving!” I cry, storming to the door.

“Does my new form truly disgust you so much?” He whispers sadly.

“No apparently it’s my form that disgusts you.” I sigh, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

“How could I be disgusted with you? You are perfect in every way!” He cries, walking towards me again.

“Oh yeah? Just not as perfect as those blood elves outside, though.” I snap, anger coming back to replace the sadness.

“Little One, you are more beautiful than all the stars in Azeroth. Those blood elves could only dream to be as perfect as you.” He says, running a finger down my cheek.

“Don’t lie to me! I could never compete with your little harem out there! I obviously am not the type of woman you want!” I shout.

“What do you…you think…” He begins and then bursts out laughing in a deep rumble.

“What’s so funny?!” I shout angrily.

“You’re jealous, Little One.” He laughs, looking smug.

“I am not!” I snap with a pout.

“You are!” He smirks.

“I…well…maybe I am but it doesn’t mean I’m not right. You turned me down but you’re fine with sleeping with them.” I snarl, gesturing to the harem on the other side of the door.

I gasp as my wrists are suddenly grabbed in one of his hands and pinned to the door, feet about a foot off the floor. His mouth crashes down on mine and I moan as he bites down gently on my bottom lip. 

“What are you doing?” I gasp as he pulls away.

“You are so beautiful when you’re jealous.” He grins.

“I’m still upset that you prefer them to me.” I whisper, turning my face into my arm so I don’t have to look at him.

“Is that truly what you think? That I would choose anyone over you?” He growls angrily.

I look at him with a glare but don’t answer him. He shouts out an angry roar of sound and the next thing I know is I’m being thrown onto the bed. I yelp but then gasp as Illidan leans over me.

“What do I have to do to prove how I feel about you?! Perhaps I should stop worrying about the damage I may do to you and just fuck you bloody?” He snarls at me.

“Well, that would be nice.” I gasp as I feel heat pool in my abdomen and wetness soaking my panties.

He hisses and then his mouth lands on mine. He bites my bottom lip, piercing it with his fangs, and I cry out allowing him to slide his tongue inside. He ravishes my mouth until I feel like I’m going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He pulls away and I gasp in a lungful of air, whimpering as he sucks the blood from my lip.  
He kisses along my jaw and then down my neck, biting slightly as he goes. I arch up beneath him, one hand grasping one of his horns the other hand grabbing the ridge of his wing. I cry out as he continues down my body, nipping along the line of my cleavage. He grabs my top in both hands and rips it open, pulling it roughly off my body and making me gasp. My nipples pebble as the cool air brushes across them.  
He hums as he sees them tighten and then grabs my waistband and rips my trousers off. I yelp at his roughness and he freezes, giving me a strange look. I realise that however angry he is and however rough he’s being he doesn’t want to hurt me. I sit up and reach for him but he pulls away with a worried look. I growl at him in frustration. I am so sick of this crap! I don’t know whether he just likes to get me riled up and leaving me hanging or if he truly doesn’t want to hurt me or if he just doesn’t find me attractive enough to continue but I’m so through!  
I sit up and then get off the bed. I strip my shoes and the remnants of my clothes off my body and then, glaring at Illidan, I stride to the door. I unlock it and start opening it but Illidan slams his hand against it, pinning the door closed. He leans against my back with a growl that rumbles through my body.

“Where are you going?” He whispers in my ear.

“Anywhere but here.” I snap.

“You’re naked, Little One.” He chuckles.

“So? Maybe I can find someone out there that will fuck me like I want.” I snarl.

He lets out a truly terrifying roar of fury and grabs my hair, yanking me backwards and flinging me to the bed. I gasp as I land but then squeak as his hand wraps around my throat. 

“You are mine!” He roars at me.

He releases my throat and kneels above me, wings spread out imperially.

“Prove it! If you can!” I taunt with a smirk.

He growls at me, showing his fangs, and then grabs my hand. He forces me to finger myself, first with two fingers then three and four. As he makes me finger fuck myself he leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I pant and moan, occasionally whimpering as his claws dig into my fingers, as he drives me higher and higher. I begin to cry out as I grow closer and closer to my finish. Just as I’m at the brink he pulls my hand away, chuckling as I whine. He pulls my hand up and sucks my fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking my juices and blood off my skin. 

“Illidan please!” I plead, feeling dizzy from the overwhelming pleasure.

“You truly think you deserve it?! You refuse the protection I had set up for you and come here to Outland! You get jealous and ignore my declarations of caring and you were just about to find someone else to have sex with! You completely ignore the fact that you are mine!” He shouts, voice getting louder and louder as he continues.

“You haven’t claimed me yet even though I’ve tried to get you to over and over again!” I pant.

He snarls again and lifts my leg, undoing his trousers as he does. He lines his shaft up with my core and freezes.

“This will hurt.” He whispers, looking into my eyes with regret.

I reach up and pull him down for a kiss, tensing as he slowly pushes into me. He pulls back and watches me closely as he slowly sinks in inch by inch. By the time he’s fully buried inside me I have tears streaming down my face and I’m whimpering. He’s so large that I can feel he’s torn me and that he’s bruising my insides. Once he’s in deep he freezes trying to allow me to adjust.  
He leans down and gently kisses my tears away and then kissing my lips. My nails are digging into his shoulders, deep enough to draw blood but he doesn’t seem bothered by it. He grabs one of my hands and pulls it between our bodies, making me rub my clit. Soon the pleasure is drowning out most of the pain and he begins to move, slowly at first but then faster as he notices that I can take it.  
Soon he’s pounding into me and all I can do is cling to him as I scream his name over and over again. He kisses me sloppily as I grasp his wings, arching into him. I wrap my legs around him as much as I’m able and he groans as he feels my pussy shifting around him. 

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” He grunts between each thrust.

“Yes. All yours. Forever yours. Illidan!” I cry between breaths.

He suddenly bites down on my neck, drawing blood, as he freezes and cums inside me. His climax causes mine and I choke on air as the world seems to vanish and the pleasure rips through me.  
When I come back to myself I blink at him as he looks at me worriedly. I glance down his body and see blood on his cock and coating my thighs. I take a second to feel my body, hissing at the stinging sensation from where he’s torn me and wincing from the deep ache of the bruises but it’s not too bad. I smile at him and pull him down by his horns to kiss him tenderly. 

“I don’t have sex with them.” He says quietly.

“What?” I murmur, curling up against him as he lays on his back.

“The blood elves. They’re not my harem, there Kael’thas’.” He states.

“Really?” I ask happily.

“I didn’t sleep with you because I didn’t want to hurt you. I love you, Little One.” He declares, staring me in the eyes as he does.

“I love you too, Illidan.” I smile.

He holds me closer and wraps his wing around me to keep me warm and I realise that I’m not going anywhere. I will stay by his side until my last breath and there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it.


	4. Icy Hate (Arthas/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You loved Arthas once but when he betrayed everyone you hated him for it. If he's going to die, it will be by your hands and no one elses.
> 
> Written for a Tumblr user.

Icy Hate

 

I swing my sword and slice the scourge in two. I continue to fight, cutting them down but every time one falls two more replace them. It doesn’t help our cause that every time one of our own falls they become our enemy. It feels like I’ve been fighting the scourge for years instead of the hours we actually have. I’m determined to reach the intimidating figure standing above everyone. 

“Arthas!” I cry as I swing my sword at his head.

He catches my blow with his own sword and faces me. 

“Hello Little One, it’s good to see you again.” He says from behind his Lich King helm.

“Go to hell where you belong!” I shout, swinging again.

He blocks my attacks again and again and reminds me of why he is one of the most feared paladin to roam Azeroth. We seem evenly matched and I hate the fact that I’m only this good because of him. Back before he became evil he trained me, willing to give me a chance even though I was a young woman. I looked up to him. I respected him! He was my first crush! And he turned on me! On us! He became the enemy we fought against! I put all my emotions into my swings but he still manages to block every single one.  
Someone else tries to attack Arthas from behind and he turns to the new threat. I go to strike at his back but as I do a blade slices through my chest from behind. My sword falls from suddenly numb arms. I gasp a quiet little sound and fall to my knees.

“No!” Arthas screams as he sees me fall.

He kills the person who attacked him and turns in time to catch me in his arms. He smooths his hand down my cheek and pulls his helm off so I can look into his blazing blue eyes. 

“I never meant for this.” He whispers.

“What?” I breathe as the world grows fuzzy.

“I love you Little One and I NEVER wanted you to come to harm. I can bring you back but you’ll never be the same again.” He says sadly, a tear running down his face.

I know what he means and I try to say no, to beg him not to but before I can the world vanishes and I die.

 

 

The march to Light’s Hope Chapel is a long one but a good Death Knight does not care. We march in the name of the Lich King, our King. We will destroy them all. All those who refuse to serve our King will be wiped from this planet. The battle begins but after a while there is a blinding light. I scream as it rips through my mind.  
Arthas! That bastard! He turned me into this! Am I even actually alive anymore? My life is forever destroyed and it’s all his fault! All those innocents I killed, some of which were friends! I’m so lost in my anger I don’t even hear Lord Morgraine’s speech or take part in the cheering, I just stay collapsed onto my knees as the world crumbles around me.

“I remember you. You were once friends with my Father. And best friends with Arthas.” Darian says, walking up to me.

“Once.” I nod, tears streaming down my face.

“You will go after Arthas, won’t you? No matter what orders I try to give you.” He says softly.

“I’m going to rip his heart out and watch his life bleed out of his eyes.” I growl, looking up at Darian with such a look of hate even he steps back.

“Go then. I wish you well but I will take measures to bring him down if you fail.” Darian nods at me.

I nod back and stand, picking my sword up with me. I grab a horse, mount it and run it all the way back to Ice Crown Citadel. When I reach it I act normal…mindless Death Knight puppet normal. I head inside and straight toward Arthas, pretending I have to report what happened.

“Leave us!” Arthas tells everyone else in the room.

Everyone leaves and I stand absolutely still as I face Arthas. 

“So, what happened at the chapel?” Arthas demands, walking closer to me.

He walks around me and I fight the urge to try to kill him. The time isn’t right yet, I need that perfect moment. I gasp as he suddenly wraps his arm around my throat from behind. I try to fight him off but he’s too strong. 

“Did you truly think I wouldn’t recognise that look in your eyes?” He whispers in my ear.

“What look?” I gasp out, trying to fight the blackness creeping in.

“The look of such icy hate that only you could make.” He says quietly.

“Go to hell where you belong!” I croak, slowly going limp as the blackness spreads.

“Do you remember when you died?” He asks softly.

“No.” I sigh.

“Pity.” He says.

The world goes black and I lose consciousness.

 

 

“Oh, you’re awake. I was starting to think I had damaged you.” I hear as my eyes flutter open.

Everything comes back to me in a flood and I bolt upright, gasping when I realise I’m on Arthas’ bed and very glad to realise I’m still dressed although I have no armour or weapons. I glare at Arthas’ smug face but fight not to stare at his body when I realise he’s only wearing a pair of trousers. Apparently I must give something away as he looks at his own chest and then back to me with a smirk.

“Am I distracting you, Little One?” He asks with a smile.

“In your dreams!” I growl.

“Constantly.” He says seriously, inching closer to me.

“Don’t touch me you monster!” I snarl as he leans over me.

“But you want me to.” He whispers, hand sliding onto my hip and head lowering down further.

“No I don’t!” I whisper back, knowing that I’m lying.

“Liar.” He smirks.

His lips land on mine and for a fleeting moment I forget everything and give in. I moan and open my mouth to him as his tongue swipes over mine. My hands go to his stomach and then slide up his body to his chest. He uses his weight to push me back down so I’m lying under him. As my back hits the mattress I remember who it is I’m kissing and I push him away with a cry.

“Get off me!” I shout, pushing and hitting at him.

He growls and grabs my wrists, pinning them by my head. I gasp as I see not Arthas but the Lich King staring down at me. I feel a shiver of fear mixed with arousal as he stares coldly down at me. He releases my wrists suddenly and raises up to his knees, grabbing the front of my top and ripping it open. I gasp as he pulls the remnants from my body and drops them on the floor. 

“Don’t.” I whimper, not even sure if I’m talking to him or my treacherous hormones.

“Relax Little One.” He whispers.

I sigh in relief as I see Arthas back in his eyes instead of the Lich King but my relief is short lived as he grabs the waist of my trousers and begins to pull them down.

“Arthas!” I gasp, gripping his wrists.

“It’s okay, Little One. Let us have this one time together, a last goodbye. We can return to being enemies tomorrow.” He says gently.

I look at him for a long moment, remembering all the good times that made me fall in love with him. I let his wrists go and lay back with a small nod. He sighs in satisfaction and practically rips my trousers from my body. I gasp at his rough handling but I find myself enjoying it. He growls and suddenly he’s on me. I find my hands pinned by my head again and he grinds himself between my legs, making me moan.

“Your skin is so smooth and it looks perfectly delicious.” He whispers into my ear.

All I can do is whine as he grinds against me again and I wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth crashes down on mine as he ravishes me, practically devouring me. He releases my hands so he can squeeze my breasts instead, making me cry out into his mouth. My hands wind in his hair, pulling it sharply which just seems to egg him on. He starts to kiss down my jaw and then nips and sucks on my neck, marking me.

“Arthas!” I cry out as he flicks his tongue over one of my nipples.

“I’m your King, call me it.” He snarls at me, glancing up so I can see the madness of the Lich King is swirling deep in them.

I open my mouth to tell him to get off me but as I do he raises himself up on his knees and one hand so that he can use two fingers of his other hand to push into my dripping cunt. I arch with a cry and scrape my nails down the skin of his back. 

“Say it!” He growls, thrusting his fingers in deep and hard.

“My King!” I scream at the sensation, giving in completely.

“Oh those noises Little One. They make me want to fuck you for all eternity.” He growls at me.

“My King, please!” I whimper as he presses his thumb against my clit, still keeping the rhythm of his fingers.

“Please what Little One? What do you wish your King to grant you?” He growls into my ear.

“Fuck me please!” I whine, digging my nails into his flesh even harder.

He cries out as I draw blood and then sits up on his knees abruptly. I whine, thinking I’ve done something wrong. He smirks at me as he undoes his trousers, pulling his cock out. I whimper as I see his size and he leans back over me. I reach down and wrap my hand around his shaft and he groans as I slowly pump it.

“Beg me for it Little One. Make me want to fuck you.” He demands.

“You already want to fuck me.” I gasp.

He narrows his eyes at me and then wraps his hand around mine, making me rub the tip of his dick against my clit. I whimper and whine as he does it again and again, pulling away each time I’m about to cum.

“Please My King! Fuck me! Pound my pussy! Make it yours! Make ME yours! Claim me…if you can!” I plead with a whine.

“Oh, Little One, you’re already mine! Forever and always.” He snaps.

He throws my hand out of the way, grabs my hips and pulls me down his cock. I scream as he uses my body to impale me on his shaft. He pins my knees to my chest with grips on the back of my knees and begins to pound into me, making me scream and moan. He fills me completely, making him scrape against my inner walls in a delicious slow burn way. My nails slash down his arms as he fucks me.

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” He grunts between thrusts.

I whimper as I feel my pussy clamp around him and my climax inching closer. My eyes slam shut as I scream until I run out of breath as my orgasm crashes through me, wrecking me completely. It’s so intense I feel like my body is coming apart and then being remade. I can feel that I’m shredding his arms with my nails but he seems to love it.  
He releases my legs, allowing them to fall to his hips as he cums too, biting down on my shoulder hard enough to draw blood. I whimper as he continues to thrust shallowly even after I become oversensitive. When he’s finished he collapses over me on his elbows, panting against my neck. I start to doze off from exhaustion until I feel something snap around my neck.

“What? Get off me! Let me go!” I yell, trying to fight back.

“I said we could go back to being enemies, not that I’d let you go.” Arthas smirks.

“You son of a bitch! Get off me!” I yell, trying to hit at him.

I gasp as he grabs the collar at my neck and tugs sharply, making me realise he’s still buried inside me. I also realise that he’s excited.

“You are mine! My pet!” He grins.

I gasp as he pulls out of me and gets up to get dressed. I try to jump off the bed after him but it turns out the collar is attached to a chain which is attached to the corner of the bed.

“Arthas!” I scream.

“Your King!” He snarls, grabbing the collar again and shaking me.

“Fuck you!” I snarl.

“Oh you will, Little One, again and again. Whenever I want, wherever I want.” He smirks.

I go limp as I realise what he means. I’m helpless, unarmed and locked up. I’m his property.

“Now, I have things to do. I’ll see you later Little One. MY Little One.” He smirks, walking out of the room.

I sink to the floor on my knees, despair dragging my consciousness away.


	5. Fuzzy Loving (Taran Zhu/Human Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Allerae.
> 
> WARNING- Beastiality?

Fuzzy Loving

 

“Hello, you must be Taran Zhu. Jaina sent me to help.” I smile to the towering Pandarian in front of me.

“Another human.” He sneers, barely even glancing at me.

“Hey the customary polite way to greet someone is to say hello.” I snap, hands resting on my hips.

He just glares at me and turns away, heading towards a dense forest. 

“Hey! I came all the way from the other side of the world, did that god awful trek up that hill just to help you! The least you could do is be polite to me!” I cry in frustration.

“I did not ask you here.” He growls.

“Just one fucking minute you overgrown talking teddy bear, I’m here to help you so you can at least be civil.” I shout as he continues to walk away.

He spins back to me with a glare and I just glare back. He squints at me from under his hat but I don’t back down. I growl at him and step closer to him.

“Follow me.” He growls, turning around again and walking off.

I swear if Jaina ever asks me to do her a favour again, I’m going to strangle her. I don’t even know what I’m here to do! I trudge after him, wishing I’d had a chance to get some rest first. I suppose I was kind of rude when I called him a big teddy bear but he was rude first!   
Just as we enter the forest we’re suddenly surrounded by the enemy. We fight back to back and I have to admit he has skills. Unfortunately, due to the travel I’ve made I’m slower than normal. I blade comes slashing at me and I know I’m going to be too slow to dodge it. I make my peace with death and plan where my blow will land to kill him even as he kills me. Suddenly, there’s a huge panda in the way, taking the blow meant for me. I cry out in shock and dodge around him, killing the enemy. I look around and sigh in relief at the fact that we’ve beaten them all.

“How badly are you hurt?!” I gasp in worry, turning to Taran Zhu.

“I’ll be fine. You should have said you were tired, Young One, we could have rested first.” He says calmly, holding his wound.

“Did you miss the part where I said I crossed the damn world to get here?” I reply sternly.

“We should go before more come. You fought well, Young One.” He nods at me.

“We should patch you up first.” I say quietly, still trying to get a look at the injury.

“Move first, then I’ll deal with my injuries.” He growls.

“Fine.” I cry in exasperation, seeing his determination in his gold eyes.

We walk for a while until we get somewhere safe. Just as we reach a safe looking cave he groans and collapses. I drag him further in and seal the entrance. When I see how bad his wound is I can’t believe he’s lasted this long. I also know that if I don’t fix him up now, he won’t last too much longer.

 

 

“Will you stop being so stubborn?!” I shout at Taran Zhu.

“We must get back to our quest.” He growls, trying to get out of the bed.

“YOU need to heal first!” I snap, hands on my hips.

“I am fine.” He glares.

“YOU need to heal, you stubborn grizzly bear!” I shout, completely frustrated.

I cry out as he suddenly grabs me, twists us and slams me down on the bed on my back. I try to struggle against him but he pins me down by my wrists. I feel heat pool between my legs and it makes me realise that I don’t just see him as a bear anymore. I see him as a male. A strong, caring, honest and good male. 

“Get off me!” I snap.

“See, I am strong enough to trap you.” He smirks.

“Only because you caught me by surprise, bear.” I growl, eyes narrowing at him.

He growls at me, a low rumble in his chest. I stifle a moan as I feel the vibration of it race through my body but I can’t stop the throb I feel in my clit because of it. His eyes narrow and he takes a deep breath in through his nose, growling again as he does. This time I have to bite my lip to stop from moaning as I get even wetter.

“Get off.” I demand as steadily as I can manage.

“I do not think you truly want me to, Young One.” He smiles, taking another deep sniff.

“Like I would ever want to have sex with a fuzzy teddy bear!” I sneer at him.

He leans up slightly and stares at me silently for a few long seconds. I almost apologise, it’s not like I really mean it, but before I can he gets up with a snarl.

“We leave now!” He snaps, grabbing his things and walking out of the cabin we’ve been staying in for the last couple of weeks.

I sit up with a sad sigh. What have I done? We’ve been getting on so well until now. I grab my stuff and follow him out, wishing I could think of a way to make it right.

 

 

Three weeks later, we’re finally finished and relaxing at a local inn. Things haven’t been the same between us since that incident and I haven’t been able to figure out any way to fix things. Now we’ll be parting ways and I can’t help but wish things had been different. I’ve really gotten to know him, respect him, maybe even love him. He’s grumpy but it’s due to a need to protect the things and people he loves. There’s a kinder side, a gentler side to him that he keeps hidden, yet I was lucky enough to see it.

“How about a drink for the pretty lady?” A Pandarian says, sitting at the bar next to me.

“I’m no lady.” I reply, turning away from the sight of Taran Zhu sitting in the corner.

“Good because ladies are boring.” He grins, sliding me a glass.

I laugh at him, unable to stop myself, and raise my glass to him before downing it in one. I end up spending the remainder of my evening, listening to the Pandarian’s tall stories, laughing and sneaking little glances to the stern Pandarian that appears to be sleeping in the corner.

“Well, I’m calling it a night. Thank you for the wonderful company.” I smile to the young Pandarian.

“Maybe I should escort you to your room.” He smiles, leaning into me slightly.

“Perhaps another time.” I smile, running the tips of my fingers through the fur on his chest.

He nods at me and sits back down. I head to my room, noticing that Taran Zhu is gone. I walk inside and shut and lock the door, leaning my forehead against it with a sigh. Suddenly there is a warm furry body pressed up against my back, caging me in against the door as I feel hot breath on my head. I tense and turn my head, gasping as I look into angry gold eyes. I try to turn but he presses against me even harder.

“What are you doing?” I whisper, heat pooling in my belly.

“I thought it was the difference between our species that disgusted you but it turns out that it’s just me.” He snarls, fury in his eyes.

“Careful, you almost sound jealous.” I smirk.

He spins me round and pins me by my throat. I gasp but grin at him. He growls again, a deep rumble in his chest, and narrows his eyes at me. 

“Ever since the sha poisoned our land, I’ve been struggling to control my darker emotions but when I saw you flirting with that young male…” He finishes with a snarl and his paw tightens around my throat.

I reach up to cup his face and pull him down so I can lay kisses all along his lips. It’s strange at first, getting used to his fur on my lips and brushing my nose, the fact that we can’t kiss properly due to the shape of his jaw. He makes aa little huff of noise and then his tongue licks over my lips and down my neck, removing his paw so he can bury his nose against the crook of my neck.   
He nips my skin and I gasp, fingertips digging into the fur of his neck. His paws move to my back, claws digging in just enough for me to feel them. I whimper, head dropping back, as he licks over my collar bone. One of his paws move to grasp my ass and the other squeezes my breast, making me whine at the touch.

“Please!” I whimper, wanting him.

“I’m trying to fight this attraction, Young One.” He groans against my skin.

“Don’t! Don’t fight it! Please! I want you, I NEED you!” I gasp, fingers scraping through his fur.

“I am not like the younger ones. I will not give in to my base instincts. I will not risk hurting you.” He says gently, a sad look in his eyes as he pulls away.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to find one of them. Maybe the male I was talking to earlier will help me out.” I say slyly.

I turn my back on him, moving to pull the door open. I cry out as I’m suddenly grabbed and thrown over onto my bed. I gasp as the breath leaves my body from the impact and then I have a Pandarian looming over me. He looks even more furious than before as he flashes his teeth at me. My breathing speeds up as he glares at me and then he reaches for me, ripping my shirt down the front.

“Hey! I paid a lot of gold for that!” I snap, frowning at him.

He just smirks and rips my trousers too. I gasp and try to slap him angrily but he blacks my hand and growls at me. He straddles me and licks over my breasts. I arch with a moan as his rough tongue scrapes my nipples. He crawls down my body, licking and nipping at my skin as he does.   
By the time he kneels between my legs I’m already soaked and whimpering. His tongue licks up my folds and I gasp as I realise just how big it is. He thrusts just the tip into my core and I cry out as his tongue fills me almost as much as a man’s penis. He begins to thrust his tongue in and out of me, curling it slightly so he can lap up my juices. It’s not long before I’m writhing and twisting beneath him, feeling arousal burn in my lower belly.  
He suddenly pushes his tongue inside me even further, so far I swear I can feel it in my stomach, and growls against my pussy. I arch up so much I’m almost sitting as I scream his name, coming on his tongue as my vision explodes with pleasure. His claws dig into my hips, keeping me in place, as he greedily laps up every drop of my slick he can get. He continues until I’m whimpering with oversensitivity, spent and exhausted.

“You taste better than the finest nectar.” He groans as he moves back up my body. 

I whine as I feel his cock rubbing against my leg. It’s as big as my arm! I finally realise what he meant about hurting me but I can’t bring myself to care. I want him, all of him. It feels strange having a gigantic furry creature about to fuck me but I love him. I love the being he is, everything that makes him who he is.

“Please.” I whisper, gripping his arms as much as I’m able and bumping my hips up against him.

“No. I will not risk it.” He rumbles, gritting his jaw against his urges.

“Then I’ll find someone who will.” I snap, trying to goad him.

He roars out a purely predator sound and his paw wraps around my throat again. I gasp but feel my pussy clench at this side of him. 

“You’re mine!” He snarls at me.

“Not yet I’m not!” I hiss back, arousal making me bold.

He stares into my eyes for a long moment and then nods. I cry out as he opens my legs wide enough to allow his body between them, almost in the splits as he’s so large. He slowly pushes his cock into my dripping pussy and I scream from the pleasure/pain of his entry. He slides in inch by inch, freezing every time to let me adjust as much as I can. We both seem equally shocked when we realise I can take over half of his shaft by the time he has to stop pushing in. My hips and legs are protesting the way they’re being held open and I know that once he begins to move I’m going to be torn and bruised but I don’t care.   
He’s panting as he holds me still, claws digging into my skin and feeding the sensations I’m already feeling. He slowly pulls back so that he’s almost completely out and then slams back in. I scream as I feel my pussy stretch and tear but I can also tell that he’s completely in control, making sure he never goes further in than he was at first. I try to writhe. I try to buck my hips, anything to ease the overwhelming sensations I’m feeling, but he holds me in place. He keeps me completely still so that I don’t get hurt any more than necessary.  
After a little while the pain from having my legs so wide becomes more than the pleasure can hide and I can’t help but to wince. He lifts himself up more and pulls out until it’s just his tip inside my core. He manoeuvres me on to my hands and knees, making sure to stay inside me as he does. He slowly thrusts back inside until I can’t take any more of his cock and then begins to slam into me over and over again, always careful to never push past that point.  
I scream from the pleasure until my throat gives out then I just collapse to the mattress and lose myself in the way he fills me. I can feel my climax building, cresting higher and higher as it crashes towards me. His thrusts begin to get sloppy but no less controlled and I know he’s close too. One more thrust, just one more, and I scream his name as I cum. My pussy clamps down around him, bruising and tearing even more, and he roars my name as he cums too. I whimper as my orgasm seems to continue for hours and all I can feel is his boiling hot seed filling me up inside.   
When we finish I collapse onto the bed, too exhausted to stay up anymore. He slowly pulls out and I whimper at all the aches and pains I feel. He disappears for a second and then comes back with some weird mix of herbs. He adds them to boiling water and makes them into a tea, handing the cup to me so I can drink it. I hiss as I sit up but as soon as the tea coats my tongue all the pain disappears. 

“Healing herbs. They’ll cure the damage I’ve done so I can do it over and over again.” He says darkly.

I just blink at him in shock at his words. 

“Get some sleep first. You’ll need it.” He smirks.

I lay down and start drifting off to sleep. I wonder what he’ll do, will he stay or leave? Just as unconsciousness drags me away I feel him pull me close and wrap his arms around me.

“My Little Mate. Mine. Forever.” I hear him rumble and then darkness.


	6. A Kingly Gladiator (Varian Wrynn/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Allerae.

A Kingly Gladiator

 

I cannot believe I let my parents drag me here. It only took me five minutes to realise why they wanted me to come. They dragged me to the first party in Stormwind after the death of the Queen to try to get me to date Varian! I mean, the poor guy has only just started to show himself after the death of his wife and all they can think about is their own status! Even though they are one of the nobles that refused to pay the stone masons what they were due which lead to the riot and then the death of the Queen! 

“You shouldn’t get so worked up. Just because that’s why they brought you here, it doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself.” My friend says soothingly.

“But it’s a tacky reason to bring me here.” I snap.

“Hello, it’s good to see you again after all these years.” I hear from behind me.

I jump in shock and spin round to see Varian smiling at me. I feel a pang as I see the sadness deep in his eyes.

“Your Majesty.” I smile with a small bow.

He opens his mouth, looking like he wants to say something but then just smiles.

“I have to make my greetings, please excuse me.” He says politely.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” I bow again.

He frowns for a second and then walks away.

“I think he likes you.” My friend smiles.

I just give her a droll look and she grins.

“Come on, tell me you don’t think he’s attractive.” She grins as we get some punch.

“Yes, he’s attractive but…I don’t know.” I shrug.

“But what?” She frowns curiously.

“But he’s just always so polite and quiet. He always follows etiquette to perfection. He has a warrior’s body and skill but he never seems to use it. He just…doesn’t do anything for me.” I shrug.

“So, in other words, he’s quiet and shy so he’ll be slow and gentle in bed. But you want a strong warrior that will come to your bed sweaty and bloody, ready to throw you down and have his way with you.” She laughs suggestively.

“That’s not what I meant. Not entirely.” I grumble.

She just grins at me.

“Alright, yes! He’s quiet, shy, polite and follows etiquette perfectly so I can only imagine he’s a slow and gentle lover which isn’t what I want. He just seems kind of…boring.” I rant quietly to her, pushed to the limit by her insufferable questioning.

It’s really how I feel though. I mean, I grew up with him and Arthas, I know both men so well. I like Varian but I’m not attracted to him. Looks wise, he’s everything I could want in a man but his personality is not. I like him, he’s my friend but that’s all there can ever be between us.

“Come on, let’s go.” I shrug, taking my friend’s arm as we walk away.

What neither of us notice, is Varian standing in the shadows with a hurt look on his face as he hears my words.

 

 

I moan as his hands squeeze my breasts, his hungry mouth ravishing my nipples. My hands grip his hair and pull him down, trying to get even closer. He suddenly flips me over and I moan as his cock slides along my wet entrance. I cry out as he slides inside me, stretching me in such a delicious way.   
I don’t even know his name, he’s just an unknown knight that I liked the look of. I need this to destress. I came to Stormwind at the insistence of Anduin after his Father went missing. Now, Varian may be back but a few of us are worried because he’s acting differently. He’s completely different and I’m not just talking about the scar he now has across his face, I’m talking about his personality. He seems so uncontrolled recently and it’s draining for me to deal with.  
The knight grabs my hair and pins my head to the mattress. I gasp as my eyes meet Varian’s, where he’s standing in the shadows. I go to tell the knight to stop but just as I do he hits that perfect spot inside me. I cry out wordlessly as I cum around his shaft, unable to take my eyes off Varian as I do. The knight pulls out of me just in time to cum all over my ass. I whimper as I feel his hot seed spurt all over my skin and see Varian’s face darken as he watches. 

“That was fun.” The knight smirks, pulling me up gently and then getting dressed.

I nod at him and he leaves. I look towards the other doorway but Varian has gone. I throw my dress on, not even bothering to clean myself, and then go looking for him. If the King of Stormwind tells anyone about what he saw, I’ll be ruined. It’s not fitting for a Noble Lady to have pre-marital sex and if anyone finds out, if Varian condemns me in public, I’ll be no more than trash to any future husband.  
I reach Varian’s room without coming across anyone and I burst in, not even stopping to knock first. My shoulders slump in defeat as I see the room is empty. I don’t know where else he could be. I take a couple more steps into the room, hoping that there’s somewhere else in here that he can be. I gasp and spin round as the door slams behind me. My heartbeat speeds up even as I see that it’s Varian who just shut the door.

“Your Majesty, about what you saw, please don’t tell anyone!” I gasp, fighting back tears.

“Lo’Gosh.” He murmurs, his voice rumbling in his chest.

“W-what?” I gasp, confused.

“Call me Lo’Gosh.” He snaps.

“I couldn’t possibly call you anything other than your title. It’s inappropriate.” I say softly.

“So, the only time you can be inappropriate is when you’re letting a stranger fuck you.” He sneers.

“That’s none of your business!” I snarl, shocked at the way he’s acting and his words.

He strides towards me angrily and I yelp as he grips my wrists tightly, pushing me down on his bed. 

“So, is it just strangers that you give yourself to or are you open for everyone?” He snaps at me.

I see red at his words and I have no control over what I do next. I slip one hand from his grasp and punch him in the face, hissing in pain as my knuckles connect with his cheek. He doesn’t even seem to register my blow as I freeze in fear and shock, he just looks at me with fury.

“Your Majesty, I’m sorry! I didn’t…” I begin to rush out in panic.

“You hurt your hand, foolish woman! Has no one ever taught you to hit?” He snaps, sitting up and checking my hand over gently.

I’m too stunned to answer or move. I hit the King, I could be thrown in the dungeons for such an act! 

“How badly does it hurt?” He asks, eyes riveted to my bloody knuckles.

I just blink at him, too lost in the horror of what I did and what will come. He glances up at me and I see his angry look change to one of sympathy. 

“I’m sorry for what I said, it was uncalled for and unfair.” He says gently.

I still can’t pull myself together and now I’m shaking.

“Hey! You’re going into shock! Look at me!” He cries worriedly.

I look at him and tears begin to stream down my face as I sob. What’s going to happen to me?!

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s all okay. You didn’t do anything wrong!” He states gently, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

“I-I hit y-you! That’s a crime against the crown!” I gasp out.

“I deserved it. I’m not going to punish you for defending yourself.” He says calmly, mouth quirking into a small smile.

“But…” I start.

“What am I to you?” He whispers, looking uncertain for the first time since he came back.

“My King.” I answer without hesitation.

“What else?”

“My friend.” I whisper, getting lost in his eyes.

I swear he looks sad for a second but then he gives me one of his extremely rare grins. 

“Well, plenty of my friends have hit me and I’ve never arrested them.” He laughs.

I smile at him, relief flooding through me. He tends to my hand and then walks me back to my room. As we reach my door he leans down and lays a gentle kiss on my lips, making me gasp in shock. 

“I want you but I’ll wait until you feel the same for me.” He states, turning and walking away.

I head into my room, getting cleaned and changed, and then crawl into my bed. When sleep finally does come it brings with it every memory I have of my time growing up around Varian.

 

 

I sigh as all my belongings are finally packed up. It turned out that Varian had somehow been split into two people. Himself, shy, quiet and polite and Lo’Gosh, the brash, blood thirsty gladiator. Now he’s fixed there’s no reason for me to stay. No need for Anduin to want his Father’s oldest living friend around to help fix him. I’m kind of sad to be leaving though and not just because my parents have set up a new suitor for me to marry but also because I actually started to feel at home here. I jump as someone knocks on the door. Must be the servant I asked to take my bags to my carriage.

“Come in.” I call with my back to the door as I fasten my last case.

I tense as I hear the door close and the lock click into place. I spin round, ready to fight if I must but then relax with a sigh as I see Varian standing there. I take a step away from him when I realise he has the stance that Lo’Gosh always had. What if we were wrong about him being healed?

“Your Majesty?” I ask quietly, confused and uncertain.

“I should have known you would not be fooled.” He smirks.

“W-what?” I stammer, taking another step away from him and gasping as my legs smack the bed.

“I am healed. I am Varian again but I am also still Lo’Gosh. It’s like…both people are inside me, fighting to be dominant.” He replies easily, stepping towards me.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. Maybe you should tell Khadgar? Or Jaina? They might be able to help you.” I say kindly but still on edge.

“Stop calling me that.” He snaps furiously suddenly, fists clenching as he growls.

“Calling you what?” I ask calmly, used to Lo’Gosh losing his temper.

It may seem strange for me to be calm in the face of his temper, he’s such a huge scary looking man, but I know him and I know he’d never hurt me. 

“Your Majesty. Dammit, we’ve been friends our whole lives! Why won’t you call me by my name?” He snaps, walking up so that he’s toe-to-toe with me.

“It’s not appropriate and YOU would never normally be this demanding.” I snap.

“Screw appropriate!” He snaps, his mouth crashing down on mine.

I tense up and push at his chest but after a couple of seconds, just as Varian is pulling away, I melt against him and open my mouth so his tongue can delve inside.

“That was…” I gasp as he pulls away.

“Not like me? Well, you never really liked me before I became Lo’Gosh.” He whispers, some of his shyness showing through.

“What?” I whisper, confused all over again.

“I heard you talking to your friend at that party before I went missing.” He states.

I blink but then everything I said comes back to me. My heart aches at the fact that he heard me say such horrid things.

“I lied.” I breathe.

“What?” He asks, looking confused.

I sigh and try to walk around him but he steps forwards and I find myself caged by his body and the bed. He stares at me intently and I find myself blurting everything out.

“I’ve always loved you but you never seemed to notice me! I always used to call you by your name or nicknames, remember? Then you met your wife and I could see how happy and in love you two were and I was so so happy for you! I really was happy for you but my heart broke every time I saw you two together so I pulled away! That’s why I can’t call you by your name and why I always say all that when someone asks me why I’m not interested in you!” I finish, gasping for breath and with tears streaming down my cheeks as I finally tell him everything.

He just stands there looking like he’s been hit by Doomhammer and I squirm as I realise how badly I’ve just embarrassed myself. I try to push passed him but he grabs my upper arms gently but firmly. I look away, not wanting to hear whatever platitude he’s about to try to spout.   
He suddenly grabs my hair and yanks my head back with a growl. I barely have a chance to gasp at his actions before his mouth crashes back down on mine, ravishing me with his tongue. My hands grip his shirt as he kisses me hard. I moan as his tongue swirls inside my mouth, completely dominating me. I get lost in the pleasure of his touch, unthinking and uncaring.  
I yelp as he picks me up by the hips and throws me down on the bed. He crawls over me with a feral growl and I whine as his mouth attaches to my neck, biting and sucking on the flesh, marking me as his. His hands are roaming all over me. He growls into my neck and I whimper, arousal flooding my body. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll replace it.” He groans into my ear.

“What?” I gasp out.

Just then I feel him grip my dress and rip it off me in shreds. I gasp and I’m not sure if it’s in indignation at him ruining my dress or arousal at his strength.

“It was annoying me. To big and getting in my way and I couldn’t figure out how to undo it.” He mutters.

I chuckle at him but it soon turns into a breathless whimper as he sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. One of my hands grip his hair and the other grips his shoulder, nails digging in. He pushes his leg between my, pressing his thigh against my core, making me arch with a low moan. His hand moves to squeeze my other breast as he begins to nibble the nipple in his mouth. I find myself grinding against his thigh, pushing my climax closer and closer.

“Stop that!” He demands, removing his leg.

I whimper at the loss and he chuckles.

“I should punish you for that.” He groans.

I moan at his words and the vibrations of the rumble of his voice. 

“You like that idea, don’t you?” He growls.

“Y-yes, My King!” I groan, pleasure making me forget myself for a moment.

“Say that again.” He snaps, yanking my hair harshly so my head is tilted back.

“Yes, My King!” I cry out, desperate for more.

He growls again and I cry out as his other hand finds my clit, rubbing it in small fast circles. My hands claw at his shoulders and the heels of my feet dig into the mattress as the pleasure rushes through me in waves. Just as I’m about to cum he pulls away from me, making me whine as I come back from the precipice.

“Do you want to cum? Want me to fill you up?” He groans.

“Yes, My King, please!” I whimper, eyes fluttering open to look up at him.

He gives me a look that is pure Lo’Gosh and then grips my hips to lift me slightly, slamming into me. I arch with a scream of pleasure as he fills me more than I’ve ever been filled before. He begins to pound into me and all I can do is cling to him as he fucks me. My eyes close and my head spins, pleasure wiping everything except the sensations away. My nails dig into his skin and my legs wrap around his waist. He’s completely let go and I love it. I realise though, that he is still Varian too. In the middle of everything he cups my cheek and lays a gentle kiss to my lips. 

“Varian!” I scream as I cum.

The world disappears as the pleasure rushes through me, taking all my senses with it. My eyes squeeze shut and the air lodges in my throat. I can’t hear anything as I cling to Varian, the only anchor I have right now. My hearing comes back just in time to hear Varian roar my name as he cums too. His fingers tighten on my hips as he buries himself deep, coming in huge hot spurts inside me. He collapses onto his elbows as we come back down, panting into each other’s faces. He kisses me gently again and I groan at the feeling on my oversensitive body.

“I love you. I always have. I loved my wife too, with all my heart, but I have ALWAYS loved you.” He states earnestly.

“I love you too, Varian.” I whisper sleepily, snuggling into his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

“So, this is what it takes to get you to use my name?” He chuckles.

I just hum non-committedly eyes closing drowsily.

“Sleep, My Love.” He chuckles.

“Hmm.” I murmur, eyes slipping closed.

“By the way, I hope you realise I’m not letting you leave now.” He states.

“Wha’ ya goin’ ta do? Tie me up?” I mumble, too exhausted to say a full sentence.

“I get the feeling you’d enjoy that. No, if you want to leave I’ll let you go but I’m hoping you’ll stay.” He says seriously.

“I’ll stay. IF you let me sleep now.” I smile at him.

He laughs and shifts us slightly, holding me close as he kisses the top of my head lovingly. I fall asleep to the sound of his strong heartbeat.


	7. Mine! (Illidan/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Huen. Reiyaneofthesand and Illan.

“No!” I scream as the last of my friends is killed by a Felhound.

The Legion attacked my village, barely even an hour ago, and now everyone but me is dead! I don’t even know HOW I’m still alive! I’m not a warrior like others, I’m weak and I always get myself into trouble. The Felhound hears my scream and turns towards me, blood dripping from its maw. I squeak and then spin, running as fast as I can, knowing that it will do me no good. It pounces at me and I drop to the ground, letting it sail over me. Unfortunately, before I can get back up, it’s on top of me. I put my arm up defensively and then scream as its teeth bite deep into my flesh.  
I scramble around with my other hand trying to find something, anything, to fight it off. I clutch a rock and bring it down into the felhound’s temple. It yelps but keeps a hold of my arm, teeth ripping my flesh. My vision is starting to go black but I refuse to go down easy. I smack it again and again until it howls and releases me. I scramble backwards and it growls at me. It pounces at me again but my fingers feel something long and sharp on the ground. I grab it and bring it up, stabbing the felhound in the throat with the dagger I just found. I somehow manage to kill it with that one lucky blow, collapsing under its dead weight.  
I know I have to try to get out from under its body. I know I still need to escape but the pain and blood loss is getting the better of me. My eyes start to flutter shut as my vision continues to fade. Suddenly a demon lands on the ground beside me. He grabs the felhound and pulls it off me, tossing it away like trash. The demon reaches for me and I slash out with the dagger, feeling glad when he hisses in pain from a cut on the palm. 

“If you want to kill me Demon, you’ll have to work for it.” I snap, standing up on shaky legs.

“Does not look like I would have to work hard.” He snarls, flashing his fangs at me.

“You’ll be surprised, Demon.” I snap.

I know he’s right. I’m almost down as it is and he’s so much bigger than I am. I know I’m already dead but I will not go down cowering. He stares at me, looking almost impressed, and then reaches for me again. I try to slash out with the knife again but I’m moving too sluggishly. He grabs my hand, squeezing just hard enough to make me drop the blade. He releases me again but it’s all too much for me. I feel my body go weak and I fall towards the ground. The demon catches me in his hands, laying me down gently. His eyes glow through the rag that covers them and I get lost in the green glow. I gasp as he mumbles some strange words and heat rushes through my body, healing my wounds and bruises. I begin to panic, trying to fight my way away from the demon, scared of what he would want me to be alive for.

“Easy Mortal. You’re safe now. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” He says in his gravelly voice.

“Why would a demon like you care?” I gasp as he lifts me into his arms.

“You fought valiantly, proving that you are stronger than most mortals I’ve ever met.” He smirks.

I gasp as he flaps his wings, lifting into the sky. 

“Let me go!” I shout above the sound of his beating wings.

“My healing spells are…rusty. I’ll release you once I know you are healed.” He replies.

“Why should I believe you, Demon?” I spit at him.

“I give you my word and I am not a demon.” He growls.

“Well, you sure look like one.” I snap.

“I did not always look like this. I am Illidan Stormrage.” He states, sounding almost sad.

“Any relation to Malfurion?” I ask, confused.

“He’s my twin. Why?” He growls, face contorting with jealousy.

“Met him once. Would never have figured he’d have a demon for a twin.” I reply nonchalantly.

“You realise we’re a very long way up, right?” He snaps.

“What are you going to do? Drop me?” I reply sarcastically.

“Don’t tempt me.” He mutters.

I burst out laughing, I can’t help it. Everything that’s happened, being so sure I was going to die and then being saved by a demonic looking being is just too much for me. His childish muttering, the fact that he apparently has some jealousy of his brother just seems so normal, it’s abnormal. 

“Maybe my spell back-fired.” He mutters, looking concerned.

It just makes me laugh harder until exhaustion finally sets in and I fall asleep.

 

 

I wake up with a groan as there’s knocking on the bedroom door. I sit up, looking around for Illidan. It’s been six months since my village was slaughtered and I ended up choosing to stay here. Illidan kept his word, as soon as I was declared healthy he said I could leave. He even provided a squad of his Illidari to escort me anywhere I wanted to go. Unfortunately, all that meant was that I realised I had nowhere to go. No one to go to. So, Illidan allowed me to stay. He insisted I stay in his room so he can protect me and he sleeps in the room with me, although not in the same bed. 

“Who is it?” I call out, climbing out of the bed.

The door swings open and a female blood elf saunters in. I stand there and raise my eyebrows at her. 

“Lord Illidan sent me to get you dressed for a celebration tonight.” She sneers.

I nod and put on the clothes, not really finding them my style. Then she does my hair and make-up.

“There. It’s not as good as me but you’ll do.” She sneers, neither of us noticing Illidan sneaking back into the room.

“Oh thanks.” I snap sarcastically.

“Do not talk back to me. You may be Illidan’s favourite pet right now but you look nothing like someone like me.” She sneers, stepping closer to me threateningly. 

“I am not his pet! And as for looking like you, well, cheap whore isn’t really my style.” I snarl.

She looks at me furiously and raises her fist. I tense up, waiting for the blow. It may have been stupid to provoke her but it was so worth it.

“Stop!” Is roared so loud we both flinch and cover our ears, looking round at Illidan in shock.

Before I can even blink, Illidan is across the room and pinning the blood elf to the wall by her throat. She tries to kick out but obviously, she isn’t one for fighting because even I could fight back better than that.

“Illidan, stop! Let her go!” I cry, grabbing hold of his wrist with both of my hands.

“How dare you try to harm her?” Illidan growls at the slowly purpling blood elf.

“Illidan! Please!” I gasp, pushing myself between his body and hers.

He glances down at me and I’m suddenly fully aware of how much bigger he is. 

“You should die for this but…I promised my brother I would hurt no more ‘innocents’.” He growls, releasing her.

She scurries away, choking for air, and escapes from the room. Illidan looks down at me and it feels like time is frozen.

“You didn’t release her for Malfurion.” I breathe, breaking the moment.

“You don’t look like you in those clothes.” He states, looking down at me with a frown.

“You changed the subject.” I smirk.

“You should wear what you want to the celebration.” He states, ignoring my jibe.

“Yes, Master.” I snap, rolling my eyes at him.

A shiver goes through him but he covers it by striding to the door.

“I still know you didn’t release her for Malfurion’s sake!” I call to him.

“Stop saying my brother’s name.” He growls, back to me.

I smirk at his back. His sibling jealousy is always such a sore spot. Normally I wouldn’t push it but today, I’m feeling adventurous.

“Malfurion. Malfurion. Malfurion. Malfurion.” I chant, waiting to see what he does.

With astonishing speed, he’s back in front of me, caging me in against the wall with his body.

“I said, stop!” He growls, fangs flashing at me.

“Aw, you almost sound jealous.” I pout.

He frowns at me and I wonder if I’ve pushed him too far. I don’t even know why I’m teasing him in the first place. 

“You are mine. Not his.” He growls.

“I’m NOT yours.” I snap, pissed at him for thinking of me as property.

I yelp as he suddenly grabs me by the waist, sliding me up the wall until my face is even with his, before crashing his mouth down on mine. I expect it to be a harsh kiss but the instant his lips meet mine he’s gentle, barely more than a pressing of lips. I feel fire course through my veins and I’m the one who deepens the kiss. I grab his hair, pulling his head closer, opening my mouth up to lick along the seam of his lips. He opens up with a groan, allowing me to swipe my tongue inside to tangle with his. 

“You are mine.” He pants, pulling away for air.

I just blink at him as he puts me back on my feet, making sure I can stand, and walks to the door. I still can’t get my mind to work even after he’s left the room and closed the door behind him…which is the ONLY reason I don’t react when the blood elf bitch comes back in. I just turn away and never see the blow to the head coming, just the pure black of unconsciousness.

 

 

“I told you to bring me something I can use against Illidan! What use is this creature?!” I hear a deep male voice shout.

“She IS important to him! She can be used to make him weak.” I hear the female blood elf say with glee.

“Why would this thing be important to him?” I hear the male voice snarl.

My eyes blink open and I see the blood elf standing in front of a demon. I have a metal collar around my neck which has a chain attaching it to a post in the floor. I sit up gingerly, hissing as a deep throb starts in my head. I raise my hand up and it comes away from my head with blood on it. They both turn to look at me and I fight the urge to scurry away.

“I don’t know why but she is important to him. I bet she knows all his plans.” The blood elf says snidely.

“I don’t know anything.” I snap.

Truth is I do. I know a lot of Illidan’s plans even though he doesn’t know that. As I stay in his room, I see and hear a lot of his plots and schemes. I know enough that I could destroy all hope of destroying the Legion if I said anything. I can’t talk, no matter what they do to me. 

“I bet you do. He seems to actually care about you.” The blood elf smirks.

The demon just looks sceptical and I get an idea.

“Oh please, I’m not important to him! You’re just upset that he finds me more attractive than you! I have to say though, this is a bit far just to soothe your ego.” I taunt her.

“What?!” The demon bellows, turning on the blood elf.

“It’s not true, she’s stalling.” The blood elf declares hurriedly.

“No, I’m not. Why would Illidan care for me? Like you said, I’m just a pet.” I state, standing up.

“Have you just wasted my time?” The demon growls at her, making her look scared.

“Tried to score points is more like it.” I smirk.

The blood elf screams out as the demon rushes at her. She tries to defend herself but it only takes a few seconds for the demon to overpower her, ripping her to pieces like tissue paper. I gulp, trying not to gag at the sight, and I feel some relief. I may be about to die horribly but at least the demon believes I’m useless so he won’t try to get me to talk. Illidan’s plans are safe.  
The demon turns to me, blood covering its body, and licks its lips as he stares at me. He smiles and I swallow hard at the sight of his fangs, fangs that I know will rip me apart any second now. 

“So, do you know anything?” He growls, stalking towards me.

“No.” I state, hoping he doesn’t see through my lie.

“Pets always have this way of…overhearing things. You must know something.” He snarls, getting even closer to me.

“I don’t.” I snap.

The demon grabs my arm, squeezing slowly until I cry out, feeling my bones begin to crumble. 

“Tell me what you know.” He hisses at me.

“Nothing!” I gasp, tears falling down my cheeks.

He squeezes harder and I scream out but I don’t tell him anything. Suddenly another body lands between us, pushing the demon away from me after ripping the demons hand off my arm.

“Illidan! No, you have to go!” I gasp, knowing how much danger he’s in.

“Not without you.” Illidan states, barely looking at me as he stalks towards the demon.

“But you could get hurt!” I cry as he rushes the demon.

I watch them fight and I must admit, Illidan in full fighting mode is amazing! I’m soaking through my panties just watching him, the way his muscles ripple as he moves. The demon doesn’t stand a chance. Illidan stalks back over to me before the demon’s body even lands on the ground. He looks me over, growling when he sees the bruising that’s blossoming over my arm.

“You came for me.” I whisper, tears falling for a different reason now.

“Always. I have to admit, I like this look.” He smirks.

I roll my eyes and chuckle, looking down at my torn clothes, that are revealing far more of my skin than they should and the collar and chain. Illidan grabs the chain and snaps it like plastic. He lifts me up and takes to the air, heading back home. I bury my face in his neck, feeling safe and warm. It doesn’t take long to get back and Illidan takes us straight to his room. 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper, looking down at the floor when he sits me on the edge of his bed.

“For what?” He asks quietly, standing over me.

“Making you have to save me again.” I answer just as quietly.

“Enough.” He growls.

I look up at him in shock, unsure of what he means.

“I’m not a fool. I know you know all my plans. You could have saved yourself just by telling them everything but instead you chose to give your life to keep my secrets. You turned them on each other and survived as long as you could. I didn’t even save you the first time we met, you saved yourself. You are strong, so much stronger than most mortals I’ve met.” He states plainly, staring down at me.

“You could’ve died trying to save me.” I whisper, tears running down my face again.

“And I would have done so willingly. I don’t know how you’ve done it but you’ve managed to wind your way into my heart.” He whispers.

I stand up, wiping my tears away, and place my hands on his chest. I look up at him and even though his eyes are always covered, I know he’s telling me the truth. He groans and grabs my waist, lifting me up so my face is even with his. His mouth lands on mine and I open my mouth with a gasp, allowing his tongue to thrust inside and tangle with mine. He deepens the kiss even more and I moan, barely even noticing when his fangs accidentally cut into my lips. Illidan growls into my mouth as my blood mixes on our tongues.

“Illidan!” I gasp as we separate for air.

“I could get used to that sound.” He smirks, licking his lips.

I yelp as he throws me down on the bed, making me bounce a couple of times. He leans over me and I whimper as he tears what’s left of my clothing off my body in just a couple of movements. He stares at me, naked and spread on the bed, and a deep rumble travels through his chest. He lays between my legs, lifting them over his shoulders, and I gasp when I realise what he’s about to do. His wings spread out as he lowers his head and I arch with a cry as his lips seal around my clit, sucking hard.  
I reach down to grab something and end up grasping his horns tightly, pulling him down. I can’t help but to buck my hips up against his mouth and he grips my hips, claws digging into the flesh slightly, pinning my hips down on the bed. I whimper and writhe, gripping his horns tightly as he begins to thrust his tongue into my core. His hair is brushing my legs as he fucks me with his tongue and all the sensations are feeding the flame of my desire.

“Illidan!” I whine, desperate with need.

He growls against my soaked pussy and his claws dig in a little more, hard enough to draw a little blood. I cry out and twist, both trying to get closer to his torturous mouth and move away from it all at the same time. His eyes slide up to watch my face, glowing even brighter than normal. I whimper and he smirks against my cunt speeding his tongue up and making sure it presses against my g-spot.  
My back bows as I scream his name, that coil of desire snapping and causing my climax to wash through me. I hear him groan as his tongue works to lap up every drop that gushes from my entrance. His teeth press into my clit as his mouth opens up wide so his tongue can get to work which just pushes my orgasm on and on. My screams end in a broken gasp as all the air leaves my lungs and I forget how to breathe, my vision beginning to swirl. My breath comes back in a gasp as I begin to come back down, wriggling and whimpering from the oversensitive feeling of his tongue working through my folds. 

“Delicious. I could drink you down and watch you come apart all day.” Illidan groans as he pulls away.

“Damn…that was…wow!” I pant, fighting to get my eyes to stay open.

Illidan crawls up my body, kissing and licking his way up. I gasp as he sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, his weight pressing me into the bed so I can’t move, and I cling to his hair. He growls as I tug his hair and I cry out as his fangs press into my breast, enough to draw a little blood. He pulls away, groaning as he watches the blood well in his bite mark. I hook my ankles around his thighs, whining as I press myself against his impressively scary feeling erection. I blink as I suddenly realise he’s naked and I try to figure out when that happened.

“Illidan! Please!” I whine, trying my best to get him to enter me.

“You are not prepared.” He snarls, grabbing my hand and pressing two of my fingers into my core. 

“I don’t care.” I whine, trying to pull my hand away.

“Open yourself for me, Little One. I want to watch you.” He groans, sitting up on his knees.

Well, Hell, how can I turn down a request like that? I lean up on one elbow, pushing two of the fingers of my other hand into my pussy. I moan as I twist and scissor them inside my gushing cunt, hearing Illidan moan as he watches me hungrily. I add a third finger, crying out as I rub against my own g-spot. My hips begin to buck into my hand as my cries get more desperate. I glance at Illidan’s face and see his mouth is open and his teeth are clenched so it looks like he’s snarling, eyes glued to my hand. I push my thumb against my clit and gasp as I cum again, gushing down my fingers.  
I collapse back on the bed, hand slipping from beneath my legs as I pant for air. Illidan moves up my body again and I hum in arousal as he lifts my hand up and licks and sucks it all clean. He lays over me once he’s finished and I’m suddenly reminded of how big he is. He kisses me gently as he grips my thighs, claws cutting into the flesh as he pulls the around his hips.  
I cling to his shoulders as he slowly, inch-by-inch, pushes his cock into my pussy. I can’t help the whimper of pain as he slowly fills me, stretching me wide open. I scream in pleasure/pain as he thrusts balls deep inside me and freezes, trying to allow me to adjust. I gasp and whimper, never feeling so full ever before.

“It’s okay. Relax.” He whispers into my ear.

I bite my lip and stare into his cloth covered eyes as I slide a hand down between us so I can rub my clit. He gives an appreciative groan as he feels my pussy clench around him and then relax with a fresh gush of slick as my hand causes pleasure to outweigh pain. Once I’m completely lost to the pleasure, he begins to pull out before slamming back into me. I cry out with each thrust inside but soon I’m riding such a strong wave of pleasure that I don’t even need to rub my clit anymore.  
My hands are desperately clinging on to anything they can, horns, hair, wings or back, just trying to keep myself grounded. Illidan is groaning and grunting in my ear as he pounds into me, sucking marks into any bit of skin he can reach. Our skin is slick with sweat and my nipples are getting more sensitive by the second as they rub against his chest. My nails rake over any body part they can reach, causing him to hiss and moan. His fangs bite down into my flesh again and again, making me whimper and him growl as he tastes my blood. We’re both panting for air between the feral noises we’re making. The whole world has disappeared and in this moment, there is no Legion, no enemies, just us together.  
This orgasm is so sudden and so intense it takes me by complete surprise and I gasp before screaming Illidan’s name, back arching as much as it can. I can feel him shudder as my pussy clenches around him and my orgasm soaks his cock even more. My nails slice into his wings, making him growl, and my teeth find his arm biting down to ground myself. My eyes squeeze shut as I scream, losing myself completely.  
I’ve barely even come back down before Illidan roars out my name and cums too filling me with hot streams of his climax and arching over me, head dropping down slightly. I cup his face in my hands and pull him in for a gentle, loving kiss. I gasp as warmth rushes through me as we kiss and he pulls out of me, knowing that he’s healing all the bites and tearing from our lovemaking. I feel slightly upset until I realise that he’s left all the bruises from his fingers and the marks that he sucked into my flesh. He rolls over, taking me with him so I’m sprawled across his chest.

“Mine!” He snarls ferally, fingers running over the bruises on my skin.

“Mine.” I whisper before I lick over the bite mark I left on his arm.

“Yes!” He hisses. 

I snuggle against him with a contented sigh, feeling like the luckiest woman alive. He turns us over onto our sides, wrapping and arm and a wing around me and I fall into a deep sleep, surrounded by the scent of the man I love.


	8. Princely Problems (Kael'Thas/Female Blood Elf Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Torez and ReiyaneoftheSand.

Princely Problems

 

“You called for me, Prince Kael’Thas?” I ask, bowing before him.

“We’ve known each other our whole lives, there’s no need to be so official.” He chuckles, walking towards me.

“Sorry, Kael, I just figured with the humans being around that you’d want it all official.” I smile at him.

“There are no humans here.” He smiles, running his fingers down my cheek.

“You shouldn’t do that.” I sigh, pulling away from him.

“Why not?” He demands, grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer.

“Because it’s not appropriate. You’re a Prince, the leader of our people, and I’m just…me.” I say quietly.

“I’m the leader of our people, that means I get to choose who is best for me.” He smiles.

I laugh but then freeze as he lowers his head to lay a gentle kiss on my lips. I melt against him, my hands lying flat on his chest. I moan as he deepens the kiss, tongue licking along my lips before pushing inside my mouth. My hands slide up to wrap around his neck and his hands wraps around my back, pulling me closer. 

“My Prince! The Alliance leader wishes your attendance!” A male blood elf says, entering the room and causing us to pull apart quickly.

“I’ll be there shortly. I have other business to attend to.” Kael states angrily.

“Yes, Prince Kael’Thas.” The male says, bowing before he leaves.

“I should go.” I whisper, not meeting Kael’s eyes.

He grips my chin, making me look into his glowing green eyes.

“We will pick this up later.” He states with a smirk.

“Kael, we shouldn’t. I’m just a lowly elf, not a high ranking one like you.” I state sadly.

“I don’t care! YOU are the one I want and I don’t care about the hierarchy!” He shouts angrily.

I smile and then leave, wishing I could believe him.

 

 

I swear if that trashy she elf does not take her hands off MY male I will kill her! I’m leaning against a wall at the Black Temple watching her draping herself over Kael’Thas and even though I look calm on the outside, inside I am fuming! All that talk about how much he loves me, wants me, and he’s lapping up the attention without a care. I even went against my better judgment and agreed to come and work with Illidan and this is the thanks I get! After a few more minutes, I’ve had enough! I head to my private room, not even bothering to look back.  
A few minutes later there’s a knock on the door. I open the door and then try to slam it shut on Kael’s face but he pushes against the door, using a spell to keep it open so he can walk in. I glare at him and storm to the other side of the room, turning my back on him and trying to ignore him.

“What’s wrong, Little Elf?” He whispers, stepping towards me.

“Don’t call me that.” I snap, still refusing to look at him.

“I always call you that. What’s wrong?” He demands, grabbing my upper arm and spinning me round.

“Nothing.” I snarl, yanking my arm from his grasp.

His eyes narrow and the glow from them brightens as he grips my throat, pinning me to the wall. I gasp and feel my panties soak through from the sudden arousal I feel. He smirks as he notices my reaction and he leans down to give me a hungry kiss that’s all teeth and tongues. I get lost in the sensations until an image of him allowing that other elf to drape all over him sticks in my mind. I bite down on his lip, making him cry out in shock and pain. He pulls back and glares at me as he uses his free hand to wipe off a smear of blood.

“I should punish you for that.” He growls, glaring at me.

“Why don’t you just go back to your concubine already?” I hiss, pushing at him until he releases me.

“My…what?” He asks, looking confused.

I just glare at him and walk over to open my door.

“Leave. Now!” I snap furiously.

He blinks at me and then his eyes widen and he bursts out laughing. I growl and decide that if he’s going to be a pain, I’ll leave. I spin to walk out of the door but I suddenly feel like I’m tied up in place and the door shuts on its own. 

“You’re using magic on me?!” I cry in disbelief.

“Hm, there’s something about having you helpless and at my mercy.” He smirks, eyes raking my body.

I just blink at him, feeling arousal sweep through me. I’ve always enjoyed being tied down during sex, to be helpless, and this is pressing all my buttons. 

“Release me now.” I snap, fury mixing with my arousal to create a truly intense feeling.

“I don’t think so. I think I should show you how needless your jealousy is.” He smirks, stalking towards me.

“I was not jealous.” I scoff, trying to act imperious even though I can’t move.

“Oh, Little Elf, yes you were.” He grins.

I just glare at him, unable to argue with him. He chuckles and steps right up against me. I can’t help the moan that slips out as he slides his fingers down from my jaw to my cleavage that’s pushed up by my tight corset style top. 

“How many times must I tell you that YOU are the only woman I want?” He whispers, fingers undoing the lacing of my top.

“Didn’t seem like it.” I grumble.

“I could feel your eyes on me from the moment she approached me.” He whispers with a smirk, watching my top as it slowly slides open.

“What?” I snap, getting angry again.

“I knew what you were thinking. I wanted to see how you would react.” He smiles at me.

“You were trying to make me jealous on purpose?!” I shout.

“I can’t help it. You just look so good when you’re angry. Skin flushing a beautiful shade, eyes glowing brightly, even your body moves in a completely different style of grace when you’re mad.” He smiles at me, sliding his thumb along my jaw.

He slowly leans down, face getting closer and closer to my exposed breasts. My mouth falls open as I pant with anticipation. We both groan as there is suddenly a banging on the door, just as he was a hairsbreadth away from my nipple, and we hear Akama calling Kael’s name.

“What?!” Kael yells furiously.

“Lord Illidan requires your presence.” Akama calls back through the door.

“Fine! I’m coming!” Kael shouts, eyes closing in frustration.

“I’ll wait for you.” I smile, kissing his lips lightly now that he’s released me.

“Then I’ll be as quick as I can.” He grins back.

I watch him leave and then get redressed. I have a blood elf to explain things to and I’ll make damn sure she knows Kael’s mine.

 

 

My eyes flutter open with a groan as I realise I’m hanging by my wrists from a chain in the ceiling. My feet are a long way off the floor. 

“You know, out of everyone I thought would betray me, you were never even considered. How could you do this?” Kael demands softly, watching me wake up.

“Me, betray you?! You joined the Legion!” I spit, fury burning through my veins as I try to twist free of the chains.

“To save our people!” He shouts furiously.

“To feed your own addiction to magic!” I shout back.

He lets out an incoherent shout of anger and his whole aura glows green. I feel my heart crumbling in pain at the sight of him. He’s still the most gorgeous being I’ve ever seen but he’s different now. Once I never would have believed he would hurt me but now I know he’d be willing to kill me. I close my eyes, tears slipping through to run down my cheeks, and wait for the death blow to land.

“Little Elf, don’t cry.” He whispers sweetly, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

“Don’t.” I gasp, heart breaking all over again.

“Don’t what?” He whispers.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t act like you care. Don’t act like the kind, gentle Kael’Thas that I grew up with, that I fell in love with!” I cry, each word getting louder.

“I do care. I’ll always care.” He smiles at me.

“If you cared, you never would have chosen magic over me.” I state coldly, calmly, locking my emotions away.

“I asked you to come with me.” He growls, looking upset again.

“I will NEVER serve the Legion!” I snap.

“They are our people’s only hope!” He snarls, hand gripping my throat.

I grit my teeth together as my panties begin to soak through from the arousal I feel at his grip, body too used to the pleasure he can build in it. He can sense what he’s doing though, smirking as he sees my reaction. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. I try to resist, try not to react, but it’s so familiar and I love him. With a half moan, half sob I open my mouth to his probing tongue. He groans at the access and tightens his hand on my throat, making my body quiver with desire. His free hand grabs my ass, pulling my body into his so he can grind his erection into me even through his robes and my clothes.

“This is something we’ll never be able to reconcile, isn’t it?” Kael asks as he pulls away for air.

“No.” I whisper brokenly.

“Then how about just for now, we both forget you came to kill me and we have a proper final goodbye?” He whispers.

“Okay.” I whisper back, getting lost in the green glow of his eyes.

His mouth crashes back onto mine and I wrap my legs around his waist, moaning as I make him grind against me. He reaches up and releases my hands. As soon as my hands are released I run them into his hair, tugging him even closer as our tongues tangle. He walks a few steps and then drops me down on a bed I hadn’t even been aware was behind me. I yelp as I bounce slightly but then I start pulling my clothes off. He yanks off his own until he’s standing in front of the bed in all his naked glory.   
I move onto my hands and knees, crawling towards him as he stares at me imperiously. His eyes rake over the swell of my ass and the bounce of my breasts as I move and then flick to my mouth as it hovers over his throbbing member. I look up at him, eyes looking through my fringe, and he groans at the sight I make. I give the tip of his cock a kitten lick, just enough to taste the precum beading there, and he hisses. 

“Stop teasing.” He growls, teeth clenched with need.

“Then fuck me.” I whisper, breath ghosting over his tip and making it twitch.

He growls and grabs my hair, yanking my mouth down his shaft until he’s buried in my throat making me choke and gag. He finally pulls me back up and I suck in a lungful of air as he does it again and again. He’s had years to learn just how far he can push me and it’s not long before I can feel my arousal running down my inner thighs onto the bed. He uses his grip on my hair to pull me up one last time before throwing me backwards onto the mattress. 

“Open your legs, let me see just how wet my whore is.” He demands, his ruler of the world face looking down at me.

I whine and bend my knees up, opening my legs as wide as I can so he gets a full view of my soaked pussy. A feral rumble comes from his chest as he stares at me, licking his lips at the sight of my juices gushing from me. 

“Such a good little slut. Is this all for me?” He asks darkly.

“Yes, My Prince.” I whimper, hips bucking with my intense need.

“Turn over onto your hands and knees.” He demands.

I do as I’m told with a low moan as a cool breeze runs over my overheated lower lips. He kneels between my legs behind me and I cry out as he suddenly thrusts his cock in all at once, stretching me painfully as he does. The pain just bleeds into pleasure and it's not long before I’m squirming, wanting him to move. 

“Kael, please!” I whimper.

“Beg me.” He growls.

“W-what?” I gasp, head spinning.

“Beg me. Be a good whore and beg to be fucked.” He demands, fingers digging into my hips.

“Please, please, Kael. My Prince, please fuck me. Stretch me round your cock!” I cry out, desperately wanting him to do SOMETHING!

A low rumble works its way up from his chest and then I scream as he pulls out and slams back in. He pounds into me again and again, causing me to rush towards my edge at a breakneck speed.

“Do not cum yet!” He shouts out, sounding like he’s close too.

“Please! Please!” I moan, arms going weak so my face falls to the mattress.

“I mean it whore, do not cum!” He cries.

I whimper as my pussy clenches. I still can’t believe he’s like this in bed. The first time was such a shock, cool calm Prince talking dirty and calling me names? I couldn’t believe it but I certainly enjoy it. I let out a long groan and bite my lip, eyes squeezing shut as I fight the urge to cum. My fingers clutch the sheets beneath me and I sob from the intense sensations. His fingers dig into my hips even more as his rhythm becomes erratic. 

“Cum now.” He snarls.

I relax to allow my orgasm to crash through me but then scream, eyes widening in shock, as I feel a wave of heat wash through my body. It lights up every nerve in my body, making them all feel intense pleasure. I realise that he’s using magic on me to intensify everything I’m feeling. I scream his name as my climax rips through me, making my head spin and my body to feel like it’s being ripped apart. My whole body goes limp and only Kael’s grip on my hips keeps my ass up where he wants it. My vision flashes white and all I can do is lay limp and let him chase his own pleasure.  
Just as I’m coming down, gasping for air, Kael shouts out my name as he cums too. He slams deep as he paints my inner walls with his hot seed. I whimper as his nails dig into my skin enough to draw blood. He collapses on top of me as he finishes, making me moan at the weight of him pushing me into the mattress. He pulls away, making me whine when he pulls out of me, and lays beside me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I snuggle into his chest, sighing in contentment.

“I love you, Little Elf, stay with me.” He whispers.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I won’t work for the Legion.” I say sadly.

“Then…just stay the night?” I whisper.

“Okay.” I breathe.

We fall asleep together, wrapped in each other’s arms, pretending that there is nothing else in the world but this one moment in time.


	9. Birthday Gifts (Illidan/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little birthday present to myself lol

Birthday Gifts

 

I walk into my room with a relieved sigh. It’s been an awfully long day of training the new recruits. I drop my weapons into the chest in the corner of the room and gasp when I’m suddenly pinned face-first to the wall by a massive hand on the back of my neck.

“I’ve been watching you all day.” Illidan’s voice whispers in my ear.

“Oh, really?” I smirk, relaxing now that I know it’s him.

“Yes. Letting that soldier touch you all the time as you smile and laugh with him.” Illidan growls.

“What?” I question, trying to figure out what he means.

“Letting him touch what is mine.” He snarls, pressing against me.

“You sound jealous, My Lord.” I grin, reaching behind me to feel his bulge.

“Of that little whelp?” Illidan hisses.

He releases my neck and grabs my wrists, pulling them above my head and placing them both in one of his hands. I gasp as he uses my wrists to lift me up the wall until he can press his erection against my ass. 

“Yes, of him.” I chuckle breathlessly.

“He gave you a gift, in front of everyone. Claiming you for all to see.” He hisses furiously.

Oh! THAT soldier!

“It was a birthday present, nothing more.” I tell him with a smile.

“You told me you didn’t want a birthday present.” He rumbles, spinning me round so I can finally see his face.

“I don’t.” I breathe, getting lost in the awe-inspiring sight of him.

“Well, I’m going to give you something you’ve been asking for.” He snaps, his voice vibrating through his chest in a way that gets me wetter than I already was from his dominating treatment.

“And what would that be, My Lord?” I smirk.

He grins at me, all his teeth on show, and I feel my breath catch in my throat at the sight. That look means he has a plan. I yelp as I’m suddenly thrown over his shoulder and then carried to the dining hall, too stunned to move. Everyone will be there! He marches inside and everyone freezes, Alliance, Horde and Illidari all stare with wide eyes. Illidan puts me down on my feet right in front of the recruits and then kisses me dominantly.

“Mine!” He roars as he pulls away, staring round at everyone as I’m too stunned to say anything.

I yelp as he tosses me back over my shoulder and stalks towards the doorway again, the room deadly silent behind us but I don’t care. He finally told everyone about us like I wanted.

“About damn time.” Khadgar cheers as we walk past him.

“Darn it, I bet on him keeping it secret for another month.” Malfurian groans.

“You owe me fifty gold.” Tyrande grins at Malfurian.

I burst out laughing as he hands Tyrande the gold and she tosses it straight to the recruit that made Illidan jealous.

“Dirty trick!” The table cries but she just grins smugly.

I take all this in as Illidan carries me from the room, uncaring of their antics. Tyrande is such a cunning bitch! I’ll have to thank her later. Illidan carries me all the way to his room in the top of the tower. He throws me down on his huge bed and I just look up at him in shock.  
Ever since everyone FINALLY stopped fighting and decided to team up against the Legion, moving everyone to one base of operations, Illidan has wanted our relationship secret. He always said it was because he didn’t want anyone hurting me to get to him. I guess Tyrande’s plan to get him jealous truly worked.

“Strip.” He growls at me.

I go to get off the bed but he makes a noise in his throat, stopping me. I sit up and pull my top and bra off, throwing them away as I lay back down. I kick my shoes off and shimmy my trousers and panties off, laying still as I wait for his next order.

“Open your legs. Let me see how wet you are.” He groans, wings spreading out behind him.

I do as he says, biting my bottom lip as I try not to moan at the look on his face.

“Two fingers.” He whispers, eyes glowing even brighter with need.

I moan as I thrust two fingers into my core, stretching myself open for what will come next. I move my fingers slowly, pressing against my g-spot with each thrust inside.

“Three.” He snaps after a few minutes.

I whimper as I add a third finger, closing my legs reflexively as pleasure jolts through me. He grabs my ankles and pulls my legs apart, clenching my fingers as he watches my fingers. I’m so wet that my pussy is making squelching noises, which embarrass me but seem to turn Illidan on even more. I whine as I feel myself getting close, heels digging into the mattress as I buck my hips up to meet my hand.

“Stop!” He demands.

I whimper but I don’t stop, can’t stop. I’m so close, almost there, and my mind is lost to pleasure. I cry out as steel-like fingers wrap around my wrist and pull my hand away.

“I told you to stop!” Illidan snarls before sucking my wet fingers into his mouth.

“I’m sorry, My Lord, I was just so close.” I gasp, almost coming from the sight of his mouth sucking up my juices.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” He whispers.

He leans down and kisses me hungrily, growling as I accidentally cut my tongue on his fangs and he tastes my blood. His hands run over my body, making me arch as he squeezes my breasts. I wrap my legs around his waist and he groans. His cock is pressed against my entrance and I whimper, not even remembering him getting undressed. 

“Illidan, please!” I gasp, desperate to feel him inside me.

He groans as he slowly works himself inside me, making my inner walls stretch for him. He freezes once he’s deep inside me, giving me a chance to adjust and deal with the slight pain that there always is due to his size. He kisses me gently and pulls one of my hands down to rub on my clit. Once I’m lost in the pleasure again he begins to move, thrusting in and out at a fast but thorough pace. He’s leaning all his weight on his elbows above me and it makes me feel tiny compared to him, turning me on even more. My free hand is scratching down his chest, making him groan in pleasure.

“Illidan!” I moan, feeling myself getting close.

“Let go, Little One. Cum for me. Let the whole world hear who pleasures you so well.” He snarls, muscles flexing with each movement.

I arch with a scream as he bites down on my neck, hard enough to mark me, causing me to fall off the edge into a blinding orgasm. I cry his name until my throat gives out, both hands scratching furrows into his chest. My climax drags him into his own and he roars my name as he cums deep inside me. I whimper as his how seed fills me until it overflows, running down my ass and thighs. He drops beside me, pulling me with him until I end up on top, his cock still inside me. I collapse onto his chest and he wraps his arms and wings around me, holding me close.

“I love you.” I whisper with a smile.

“I love you too, Little One, and now everyone will know it.” He practically purrs, fingers running over the mark on my neck.

I chuckle but then whine as he slowly moves me to the bed. He reaches inside a little drawer at the side of the bed and pulls out a little box, holding it out to me. I open it and gasp as I see a beautiful necklace.

“Happy Birthday. Do you like it?” He asks, seeming shy suddenly.

“I love it! Thank you!” I cry, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

“The gems are very rare but they match the beauty of your eyes perfectly.” He smiles, placing the necklace on me.

“I’ll never take it off.” I grin happily.

“Come here, Little One. I wish to fall asleep with my Mate beside me.” He yawns, pulling me down to lay next to him on the bed.

I snuggle against his chest, feeling his arms and wings wrapping around me again, and fall asleep to the beat of his heart.


	10. Mate (Vol'jin/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Finfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's kind of crappy but it's hard to write Troll dammit :)

I walk through the troll village with my head held high. I may be their prisoner but I am not going to cower. I can’t believe that I got so lost in my hunt that I didn’t notice the troll hunters sneaking up on me. I’m scared that I killed an animal that they consider sacred but I’m also pissed that they seem to have claimed my kill as their own. I didn’t even know I was in the troll’s territory. The two trolls that have a hold of the rope they tied me with are leading me to the biggest hut in the village and I can only assume that they’re taking me to their leader. King. Chief, whatever the hell they call him. They lead me into the hut and push me down on my knees in front of a terrifying looking troll. He’s blue, with bright red hair and goatee and has two huge tusks protruding from the sides of his mouth. 

“Who da we ‘ave ‘ere den?” The troll asks with a grin.

“We found ‘er in de woods huntin’ our beasts.” One of the trolls say.

“Ya killed dis beast by yerself?” The leader says.

“So?” I snap, glaring at him.

“No’ afraid?” He asks with what looks like a smirk.

“No.” I lie, refusing to show them any fear.

He laughs and walks towards me, waving the other trolls from the hut. 

“Why are ya in our territory?” He asks me, pulling me up to my feet.

I think for a moment, trying to figure out if I should tell him the truth or not. What the hell, not like I can get in any more trouble.

“My Father was going to force me to marry a man I can’t bear to be around so I ran away.” I answer quietly.

“Ran all de way ‘ere?” He asks, raising his eyebrows at me.

“It was better than the alternative.” I snap, refusing to elaborate even more.

He looks at me for a long moment, like he’s searching for something. He cuts the ropes on my wrists and I frown at him in confusion. 

“We know wha’ it’s like to flee yer home. Wha’ it takes ta do it an’ how bad it must be ta make yer leave.” He says softly, almost pityingly.

“So?” I whisper, feeling a shiver go down my spine at how close to me that he’s standing.

“So, be our guest ‘ere in de village.” He says with a smile.

“As a prisoner?” I demand, readying myself to run.

“No. As a guest ta de trolls.” He grins.

“Why?” I ask nervously, taking a step back.

What is he going to want in return? I begin to quiver with fear, unable to hide it anymore.

“Easy girl, I don’ wan’ nuttin in return except fer yer huntin’ skills.” He says gently.

“Really?” I ask softly.

“Aye. I tink yer can be a great asset to me people.” He smiles.

“I’d love to stay. Thank you.” I smile back, finally relaxing.

He takes me out and announces to the village that I’m a guest, ignoring the cries from a few angry trolls. He shows me to a hut and says that it’s mine. It takes six months before the trolls trust me but eventually they do.

 

 

The whole village is sitting around the fire in the centre of the village, celebrating the large hunt we just had. Everyone is drinking, dancing and having a good time. A few of the male trolls that are about my age are flirting with me and trying to get me to agree to be their mates but I turn them down. Truth be told there’s only one troll for me but there’s no way he could ever be interested in me.

“Come dance with me!” A male troll cries, grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

“Okay.” I laugh, dancing along with him.

We dance for a few songs but I soon try to pull away as his hands start to wander. The male suddenly jerks away from me, looking behind me and I turn to see Vol’jin standing there. I smile at him in relief and he places a hand on my back to guide me over to where he was sitting. 

“Ya should be careful, Girl, givin’ de male’s signals like tha’.” Vol’jin says sternly.

“What signals?” I ask, shocked.

“Flirtin’ wit dem.” He scowls.

“I wasn’t!” I snap with a frown.

He just scowls at me and I spend the rest of the evening trying to figure out what he meant. I wasn’t flirting, was I? They are a different species, so maybe I was even though I didn’t mean to? I end up getting so wound up and feeling so antsy every time one of the males tries to talk to me that I end up going home early. I’m almost there when someone grabs my arm and stops me. I tense up as I turn around, wondering what I’ve done wrong. The feeling intensifies when I see that it’s Vol’jin that’s grabbed me. 

“Look, I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry, okay?” I state sadly, tears filling my eyes.

“Yer didn’ do anyting, Girl. I was bein’ unfair.” He says softly, stroking the few stray tears from my cheeks.

I burst into tears and he tenses, trying to figure out what to do.

“I-I’m s-sorry! I-I didn’t mean t-to mess up! P-please don’t s-send me away!” I sob, covering my face with my hands.

“I’ll never send ya away.” He soothes, holding me close in a tight hug.

“I didn’t mean to give the males signals, I didn’t know I was. I’m sorry.” I sniffle, looking up at him.

“Hush now. Ya didn’. Let’s get yer home.” He says softly.

“But you said…” I start in confusion.

“Ignore this fool troll.” He sighs, walking with me to my hut with his arm wrapped around my waist.

I’m so wrung out that I stumble as we walk and Vol’jin lifts me up into his arms, carrying me to my home. He walks inside and lays me on my bed, stroking my hair as I fall asleep.

 

 

I’ve been part of the village for a few years now and this is the first time I’ve ever seen my race come here. I ‘m hiding in my hut in case they’re here for me. They head into Vol’jin’s hut and a little while later a troll comes to get me. I walk into Vol’jin’s hut and look at him curiously. I see the shock on my race’s face, seeing me walk in. I’m assuming something important is going on and showing that I’ve been living in the village for years, unharmed, is a good way of gaining their trust. The meeting drags on and then Vol’jin tells me to walk them back to the edge of the troll’s territory. 

“So, the trolls treat you well?” One of the males of my race asks.

“Better than my own people ever did.” I reply tersely.

“Surely you must miss being around your own race. What about a mate? Surely, you aren’t mated to a troll. What about offspring?” He asks, looking at me appreciatively.

The troll who is walking with us looks at me with curiosity but I ignore her.

“I would be proud to have a troll as my mate and the father of my offspring.” I growl, looking directly into the eyes of the male.

“You can’t be serious! You can’t honestly have a male troll in mind as a mate!” He cries in disgust.

“Actually, I do. If he gave me so much as a hint that he was interested, I’d jump at the chance to let him claim me.” I snarl, not noticing the female troll disappearing after overhearing me.

The male curls his lip and draws a dagger but he’s suddenly surrounded by the troll hunters who have followed us just in case. I smirk at the male, gesture to the hunters to show the newcomers the rest of the way and then head home. One of the hunters runs ahead of me and I assume he’s going to report to Vol’jin. I walk into my hut and gasp as I see Vol’jin standing in the middle of the hut. He hasn’t been in here since that night, has barely come anywhere near me, so I’m shocked that he’s here now.

“Chief, did I do someth…” I start nervously.

“Who is he?” Vol’jin snaps, storming up to me.

“What? Who?” I stammer, gasping as he grabs my arms and shakes me slightly.

“De troll male ya like! Who is he?!” Vol’jin yells.

I’m too shocked to reply. I think this is the first time I’ve ever heard him raise his voice.

“Tell me!” He snarls furiously.

“You. It’s you, it’s always been you.” I whisper, too shocked to hide the truth anymore.

He opens his mouth but then freezes as my words sink in. He slowly places his lips on mine, trying not to poke me with his tusks or nose. I tense in surprise for a second but then melt into him, moaning as his tongue swipes into my mouth to tangle with mine. I cling to his arms and then gasp as he lifts me up, causing me to pull away as he carries me to my bed. He lays me down gently and kneels between my legs as he slowly pulls my clothes from my body. He runs his nails down my body as he does so and I’m a whimpering, needy mess by the time I’m bared to him. He presses the pad of his finger carefully against my clit, so that he doesn’t catch me with his claw, and I jerk with a cry. 

“Be mine. My mate.” He growls, rubbing careful circles into my nub.

“But…you’re the chief and I’m…just…me.” I pant as he pushes me higher.

“Yer ev’ryting.” He groans as I come apart.

I arch with a moan, coming just for him. My eyes squeeze shut and I bite my lip so I’m not too loud, not wanting the other trolls to find out and think badly of Vol’jin. Especially as he’s just been made Warchief for the Horde. His other hand squeezes my breast harshly and I taste blood as my teeth break through the skin from me fighting to stay quiet. My eyes blink open to see Vol’jin pulling away and stripping his own clothes off. I whimper and he flips me over onto my hands and knees. He slaps a hand down on my ass and I drop my face into my mattress to cover my yelp. He thrusts into me and I cry into the mattress as he fills me more than anyone before. He grabs my hair and pulls my head up.

“I wanna hear ya.” He growls as he begins to pound into me.

I shake my head as much as I can and he growls again. His other hand slaps down on my ass again and I can’t stop anymore, I cry out. He hums in satisfaction and speeds up, slamming into me over and over again. My nails scrabble at the bed and he releases my hair so he can grip my hips, nails digging in as he fucks me hard. He manages to hit that spot inside that makes colours burst in my eyes. 

“Cum fer me. Let dem all hear.” He snarls, hips stuttering.  
I scream his name as I cum, pussy clamping around his shaft. He cries out too and fills me with his seed. I collapse down as my body suddenly goes weak, exhausted from all the sensations. He moves with me and wraps me in his arms, slowly softening cock slipping from me as he does. He kisses the top of my head, being careful of his tusks.

“Vol’jin, we…” I begin but I’m interrupted by loud cheering from outside the hut.

“De Chief has finally claimed ‘er!” Is chanted in-between the cheers and I blush.

“Mine. My mate.” Vol’jin whispers.

“Yes. Yours.” I smile, drifting off to sleep.


	11. A Demon's Slave (Illidan/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- RAPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm considering making this one a multi-chapter fic but i'm unsure. Please feel free to let me know what you think i should do.

A Demon’s Slave

 

There’s a whole row of us being pulled into Illidan’s fortress, connected by chains on our wrists and necks. We failed to destroy his army again and now there is nothing to stop the Legion’s corruption spreading throughout our world. It started with the corruption of Illidan but it will soon spread now that the last armies are defeated. I look up and down the row I’m in, frowning as I realise it’s all women in this row. I notice all the rows of men are being dragged off in two different directions. When I notice that all the bigger, tougher men are being lead one way and the smaller, weaker men are being led to the mines underneath the fortress, I know that the bigger ones will never be seen again. They’re going to be killed so they can’t ever fight back again. I don’t have long to mourn them though as we’re suddenly brought in front of the demon himself, Illidan, sitting on his throne. The rest of the women in my row begin to whimper and cower. None of them were part of the armies, just civilians that were caught in the crossfire. I refuse to cower. If death is coming for me, I will meet it head on. 

“Well, well, well. Are these my prizes? A sorry bunch.” Illidan says, walking up the row with a look of disgust.

The other women begin to bow, to beg, to plead but I just glare at him with my head held high. He stops in front of me and just stares. 

“Take this one to a cell, the rest you can share.” Illidan commands.

The women get dragged off one by one, screaming in terror as they realise what awaits them. Demons with lustful hungers, ready to take their pleasure in any way they want. It sickens me but there’s nothing I can do and I hate myself as I throw up a silent prayer that that will not be my fate. Two huge Felguards come and drag me to a cell, throwing me to the ground before locking the cell door and standing guard.

 

 

I don’t know how long passes before the cell is opened again but when it is its two female blood elves. They look like slaves, with collars and rags. 

“Illidan has ordered us to prepare you for him.” One of the elf maids says.

I stand up and follow them calmly, looking for anyway to escape or to fight. It seems so useless though, the place is overrun with demons and the corrupted Illidari. They take me into a room with a bathtub and they begin to pull my clothes from my body.

“What are you doing?” I snap.

“Washing you.” One of the elves says.

I suppose there’s no harm in it. They are both women after all and it has been so long since I had a bath. I’m not stupid, I know what this is supposed to lead to but I cannot escape yet. I may as well go along with it. I push them away and strip my own clothes off, climbing into the bathtub with a sigh as it eases all the aches and pains in my body. Strangely enough, I begin to feel myself relaxing, becoming compliant. A corner of my mind is screaming that something is wrong, this isn’t right but I can’t seem to bring myself to care.

“What?” I murmur, trying to fight the fuzziness I’m feeling.

“The scents in your bath water are a potion to relax you, make you pliable as we prepare you. Trust us when we say it’s better this way.” One of the elves says.

They both lean over the sides of the bath and I notice their pupils are blown, they’re already drugged. They begin to wash me and I can’t help the moan that slips from my lips as their hands run all over my body. They scrub every inch of my body and wash my hair. Once they’ve done, they help me from my bath. I’m completely pliable as they manoeuvre me around even though there’s still a part of me that is screaming to fight, to run. One dries my body and then disappears into an adjoining room while the other dries my hair, brushing it before putting it up in an intricate braid. She leads me to the other room and that part of my mind that’s still fighting, starts to rage that we must escape, now, as I see it’s a huge bedroom.  
I’m walked over to a set of chains, one set hanging from the ceiling and another on the floor. They secure my ankles to the chains on the floor, spreading my legs wide open, then they attach the chains from the ceiling to my wrists. I cry out at the stretch of my body but it’s the only sign of discomfort I can bring myself to make. I gasp as both elves lean down to suck one of my nipples into their mouths, sucking and biting until they are perfectly erect. I cry out as they attach a clamp onto each nipple, a chain attached to the clamps so the weight is constantly pulling at my nipples as well as pinching them. One of the elves drops to her knees and begins to suck on my clit, flicking her tongue back and forth until she coaxes it out fully. I scream out as she suddenly places a clamp on my nub too, making me realise that it’s attached to the same chain my nipple clamps are attached to. The other elf grabs something from a drawer and places it around my neck, making me realise it’s a collar with Illidan’s name on it. I still can’t make myself care about any of this. Whatever they drugged me with is incredibly strong. 

“We shall let Lord Illidan know you are prepared.” One of the elves says as they walk away.

 

 

By the time Illidan makes an appearance, the strange drug has left my system. I’m struggling against the chains but it’s no use, they’re too taut for me to get the leverage I need. 

“Let me go.” I snap as he walks in, looking my naked body over hungrily.

His eyes narrow and reaches out to pull the chain, causing the clamps to tug painfully on my nipples and clit. I cry out and he laughs. 

“Oh, you’ll learn to be an obedient pet, trust me.” He growls at me.

“Never.” I snarl, even as tears well up in my eyes.

He smirks at me and runs his hand down my body, between my legs. I gasp as he rubs the pad of his finger against my entrance and all I can do is pray he’s careful with his claws. I whimper as he tugs the clamp chain again, trying to move with it so it hurts less.

“Stop please.” I gasp, tears falling down my face.

“Mmm, I like those noises, can’t wait until they get louder for me. You’re mine now. My Pet, my whore. I will do anything I please to your little body. If I want to fuck it or rip it apart I will.” He snarls at me.

“No! Please!” I gasp.

I sigh in relief as he pulls away, releasing the chains from my ankles and wrists. I cry out and try to fight him as he pulls me over to the bed. He throws me down and I sit up, trying to crawl off the bed. He grabs me by the waist and forces me down on my face and knees. I try to struggle but he’s too big and too strong.

“Don’t please! Please!” I plead, sobbing into the mattress.

“Don’t worry, Little Pet, I’ll go easy on you this time.” He purrs in my ear.

I scream, nails scrabbling at the sheets, as he suddenly thrusts inside my core. He’s so much bigger than I ever imagined. I can feel myself bruising and tearing and all I can do is scream and sob as it feels like he’s ripping me apart. He freezes as he goes as far in as he can reach.

“Such a good little slut, splitting so well for me. You’re all mine now, every inch of you is mine.” He growls.

“Please stop. Please stop! It hurts so much! Please!” I plead desperately.

He pulls almost all the way out and then slams back inside. I scream and cry, try to get away but it’s no use. It hurts so much and all I can focus on instead is his grunts as he fucks me. I can feel liquid running down my thighs and I wonder whether it’s just my sick or if it’s blood too. I try to let my mind drift but the pain is too bad. He finally cums with a roar, filling me with his seed until it overflows and runs down my legs.   
I whimper and collapse as he finally pulls out of me. I just lay there and sob as he gets up like nothing has happened. I cry out as he suddenly grabs me by my hair and drags me to a cushion in the corner, chaining my wrists to a ring in the wall.

“You were so good, such a good pet, but it’s bedtime now and all pets sleep on the floor.” He grins.

He stands up and gets into the bed himself, falling asleep instantly. All I can do is lay on the cushion, going numb, as blood and fluids stain my thighs.


	12. Soulmates With A Monster (Illidan/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU.

Soulmates With A Monster

The day before your sixteenth birthday is full of excitement because on your birthday you finally get your tattoo of your soulmate’s first words to you. I remember being so excited as the minutes ticked down to midnight, my parents waited outside my bedroom door for me to announce what the words said. My excitement hadn’t lasted long. As the clock struck midnight, those words finally scrolled across my thigh and I’d cried. My parents had knocked on the door and I lied to them. I told them I didn’t get the tattoo, that I was forever going to be unmatched, it happens sometimes. I couldn’t tell them the truth.

‘Stop struggling against the chains or I will kill you instead.’

That’s what my tattoo says. I remember crying, wondering why I had to be matched with a monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later, I’ve become a rogue to be feared. I decided that if my soulmate is a monster, I will not be his victim. I use make-up or clothing to hide the tattoo and as I’m not matched, I can go about my life doing whatever I want instead of being a protected brood mare.  
Now I’m about to storm the Black Temple with a group of people all wanting to take the evil Illidan down. We seem to be doing well but then things go bad. Really bad. We end up being beaten down and caught. We’re being lead to Illidan in chains but, being the talented rogue that I am, I’m slowly working myself from my chains. I must admit though; the sight of the demon makes me weaken in terror. 

“Stop struggling against the chains or I’ll kill you instead.” Illidan growls at me.

I gasp as my tattoo feels like it’s suddenly being branded into my skin.

“No, not you, you’re a monster!” I cry out, going weak in the knees.

He growls and looks at me in shock, realisation slowly settling onto his face. He takes a step towards me but just then another group of people come out and circle Illidan. Within an hour he’s defeated and captured. I feel a twinge of guilt as he falls to the floor, he was only defeated because he kept checking on me, but I squash the feeling down. He’s a monster, a demon. He deserves death. Once I’m released, I walk out of the temple with my head held high.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Work with that thing?! That thing is a demon too!” I screech at Khadgar.

I glimpse Illidan’s wings droop slightly but I ignore him. I can’t believe this crap! Khadgar actually wants us to work with Illidan! He must have gone insane!

“Listen to me! We need to work together to defeat the Legion!” Khadgar snaps with exasperation.

“No!” I shout, storming from the building.

I will never work with that monster! Never!

“Wait!” I hear commanded from behind me.

I know it’s Illidan so I ignore him, stomping off instead. I hear him growl and he grabs my arm, surprisingly gently, and spins me round to face him. 

“Stay away from me!” I snap, yanking my arm from his grip.

“You cannot ignore our connection!” He snarls at me.

“Yes, I can! I refuse to be tied to a monster!” I hiss at him.

He flinches and steps back, wings curling around his body slightly. I turn and begin to walk away but there’s suddenly a cry of warning. There’s an invasion incoming! I grab my daggers and rush to the battle, ready to defend my world. I hear Illidan growl in anger and he chases after me. I expect him to try to stop me but he doesn’t, he fights with me. I must admit, he’s magnificent.  
By the time the battle is over, I’m exhausted. As I realise we won I go weak and sag down to my knees. I sigh as Illidan kneels beside me but, during the battle, I realised he isn’t a monster. I saw him jump in the way of blows to protect people from dying, saw him pull fighters from circles of the enemy that was about to kill them. He reaches out slowly, like you would to a stray animal, and then lifts me into his arms.

“Are you injured, Little One?” He asks me softly.

“Just some scrapes and bruises. You?” I murmur tiredly, snuggling into his chest.

“I’m fine and safe.” He smiles down at me.

“I’m glad.” I yawn, closing my eyes tiredly.

“Sleep, My Mate, I’ll look after you.” He murmurs.

“I’m sorry I thought you were a monster.” I whisper as I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly wake up and blink as I realise I’m not in my own room. I’m in a huge bed in an impressive looking room. I shift slightly and gasp in shock as the ‘blanket’ I’m lying under flutters and lifts, making me realise it’s a huge purple wing. 

“Good morning. Are you hungry?” Illidan murmurs in my ear.

I sit bolt upright with a gasp of shock.

“W-where am I? How did I get here?” I stammer, glad I’m at least still clothed.

“My room. I carried you here after you fell asleep.” He says softly, sitting up and curling his wings around himself.

“O-oh. Look, we need to talk.” I sigh, realising I’ve upset him.

“I won’t force you to stay with me. Fate be damned! You’re too beautiful for a monster like me!” He snarls, standing up and turning his back to me.

“You’re not a monster.” I state, walking over to him and placing my hand on his back.

He tenses but doesn’t answer me.

“Look, I don’t think you’re a monster anymore. However, I will not be some pretty little bird in a gilded cage with no other purpose than to give you offspring.” I snap, turning away from him.

He bursts out laughing and I spin back to him.

“What’s so funny?” I demand.

“You think I expect offspring?! I’ve spent most of my life believing my mate would hate me! I never believed I would have children and I certainly don’t expect someone who fights as well as you do to be kept as a pet.” He smiles at me.

I sigh and sit on the bed.

“In my village, the women are ‘protected’. Kept like they’re nothing more than brood mares. Before my tattoo showed up I thought it was an honour. I thought that because they were given big homes and fancy clothes that they were happy. Then my tattoo showed and those words terrified me.” I explain softly.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, sitting next to me.

“Don’t be. My first words to you weren’t very nice either. The thing is, I was so scared of finding my soulmate that I lied and hid my tattoo. Then as I grew, being able to do anything I wanted, I realised that those women were prisoners. Well-kept but still prisoners.” I state.

“I would never do that to you.” He growls, staring me in the eyes.

I smile at him and reach out to grip his hand. Maybe it’ll be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six months later and I’m thinking that I’m actually grateful for having the soulmate that I do. He’s being so patient for me, hasn’t tried to rush me along at all. He’s fine with me having my own room although he always puts me in his bed whenever I drop from exhaustion. He’s even been happy to wait until I’m ready for sex.  
Unfortunately, as great as my personal life is going, the war is not going well. We are involved in more and more battles every day. I have a felhound and a demon coming at me so I stealth, sneaking behind the demon and cutting its throat. I stab the felhound as it leaps at me, killing it with one blow. I hear a terrible roar and spin just in time to see Illidan go down from a huge blow from an axe.

“No!” I scream as he drops to the ground.

I race over to his prone body, only vaguely aware of the Illidari surrounding him to protect him. I drop to my knees beside him and gasp as he blinks up at me. He has a wound in his chest but it doesn’t seem very deep. Malfurian rushes over and uses a healing spell on Illidan, healing him instantly. There’s no time to speak as we get back into the fight.  
Luckily this battle is over quite quickly and I trudge back to our stronghold. I head straight to Illidan’s room and strip off my dirty clothes, washing myself before crawling into his bed and waiting for him. It’s not long before he wanders in, blinking in surprise when he sees me.

“Little One?” He questions with the gentle smile he only uses for me.

“I thought you had died.” I sob, bursting into tears.

Illidan immediately rushes over to me and wraps his arms around me, only hesitating slightly when he realises I’m naked.

“I’m okay, Little One. I’m here with you.” He states in his rumbly voice.

I look up at him, blinking away my tears, and pull him down for a desperate kiss. 

“I need you.” I whisper as we separate for air.

“Are you sure?” He asks quietly.

“Please.” I whimper.

He growls and lays me down, kissing me gently as our hands explore each other’s bodies. He kisses along my jaw and down my neck, making me gasp as he bites down lightly on my pulse point. My hands grip the sheets as he continues kissing down my body. He takes his time with my breasts, licking, sucking and nipping them until he’s learned what I like best and then he does that until I’m writhing beneath him.  
I yelp as he kisses down my stomach and nips my navel, making him chuckle against my skin. I open my mouth to snap at him but I end up gasping as he moves down to my mound. I arch as he licks a swipe along my slit, growling in delight at my taste. I look down at him and the glow of his eyes through the cloth seems to intensify as he tastes me.   
He grips my thighs and pushes my legs up and wide apart, burying his face in my pussy, making me cry out and grip the sheets even tighter. He grazes my clit with his fangs and I gasp, arching up. He slides his tongue into my core, growling continuously, making me whimper and writhe. I arch and scream as I cum, feeling him lap up every drop of my cum. 

“Illidan, please!” I whine as he continues to lick at me.

He crawls back up my body, settling between my legs as he frees his cock. I gasp as I feel his dick pressing against my entrance. He’s so big! He kisses me as he gently pushes into me, making me whimper at the pain. He grabs one of my hands and pulls it between our bodies so I can rub my clit to ease the pain. H continues to push into me, inch by inch, slowly so I can adjust.

“Illidan!” I cry as the pleasure builds in my stomach.

“That’s it, Little One, take me. Let me fill you.” He growls into my neck.

“Illidan!” I scream as he finally bottoms out.

Almost as soon as he fills me, I cum. I arch under him and scream, nails digging into his chest. He snarls at me but doesn’t move until I begin to come back down. I whimper, wrapping my legs around his waist, as I buck my hips up into him. He groans and begins to move, slowly pulling back out and pushing back in, wings spreading open above us.

“You feel so good around me, Little One, fit me so perfectly.” He groans.

“Faster! Please!” I whine, nails digging in even deeper.

He snarls and does as I ask, moving faster but still being careful at the same time. I wail as he speeds up, his wings flapping behind him.

“Cum for me, Little One, give yourself to me.” He gasps, rhythm becoming erratic.

“Yes!” I cry as I cum.

The breath locks in my throat as my vision flashes white. I arch under Illidan as much as I can, nails ripping into his flesh as I lose all control. He roars out my name and then bites into my neck with a savage snarl. I gasp as our mating bond snaps into place, letting us both feel what the other is feeling. I cry out again as he cums, filling me so much I feel my belly begin to bulge. He growls one last time as he freezes, staying inside me.

“Mine.” He growls in my ear, licking up the blood from his bite.

“Yours.” I breathe, happier about that then I ever thought I would be.


	13. Omega Dreams (Alpha Illidan/Omega Female Reader)

Omega Dreams

Illidan wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling you thrash around in bed. He uses one hand to press on your stomach and keep you in place.

“It’s okay, Little One, I’m here.” He whispers in your ear.

You whimper louder and he grows more concerned. He’s never seen you have a nightmare before but his voice normally manages to calm down your fears.

“Sh, it’s okay. I’m here, Little One, I’m here with you.” He rumbles into your ear.

“Illidan!” You mewl in your sleep, head tossing slightly.

“Yes, that’s right.” He whispers, trying to get through to you.

You let out a low moan and now he grins. He knows that sound, it’s a sound he has you making regularly. It’s the moan that always lets him know you’re close to climax, the one you make whenever he hits that spot inside you. You’re not having a nightmare. He slides his hand down your body to test his new theory and groans as he feels your slick covering your thighs. He takes a deep breath and realises why you’re so needy even in sleep. Your heat is about to hit.

“Wake up, Omega.” He rumbles, nipping your neck.

Your eyes fly open as he presses a finger against your clit, being careful of his claws.

“Illidan! Alpha!” You whimper, body arching.

“You were dreaming about me, Omega, such naughty little dreams.” He purrs into your ear.

“Yes! Illidan, Alpha, please.” You whimper, coil of pleasure tightening.

“Shall I give you the real thing? Want my knot deep inside you? Filling you with my pups?” He growls into your ear.

“Yes! Yes, Illidan, Alpha, please! Please!” You beg, your heat coming in full blast.

Illidan groans as more of your slick gushes forth. He kneels over you and groans as you immediately present to him. There’s no better sight to him than you with your ass up and neck on show. You whimper and wiggle your ass slightly and he can see your slick running down your thighs.

“My beautiful Omega. I want to fill you, feel your walls around my knot, see your belly swell with my seed and then with my pups.” He says huskily.

“Yes! Yes, Alpha!” You whimper pleadingly.

He moves behind you and slowly pushes himself inside your slick heat. You gasp at the pain which always comes from his size stretching you but you want him too much to care. He fills you just as carefully as he always does and you’re soon whining as you become desperate for him to move.  
He growls and you feel it vibrate through your body, making even more slick to leak from you. He begins to thrust in and out, carefully at first but then getting rougher. All you can do is cry into the bed as he fucks you so well. His knot is already expanding and you shudder as it begins to catch on your walls.   
Illidan runs a hand up your stomach to squeeze your breast harshly, making you shout out with pleasure. He grabs your hair, pulling you up slightly as he bites down on your neck, making you scream.

“Cum for your Alpha, Little Omega.” He rumbles.

“Almost, Alpha, almost!” You pant.

He snarls and flips you onto your back, staying inside you. His hand splays over your stomach as his wings spread above you both.

“Want to see your belly fill with my seed.” He snarls.

With the change of position, his knot is scraping over your g-spot and it’s not long before you’re screaming out your climax, nails ripping into his chest.

“So beautiful, Little One.” He gasps as he watches you.

“Alpha! Illidan! Fill me please!” You pant as you come down.

He smirks at you and groans, his knot expanding as he cums in huge spurts. He hums as he feels your belly bulge from his seed and then leans down to kiss you lovingly. He pulls you up so you are straddling his lap as you both wait for his knot to deflate. His wings wrap around you and he purrs contentedly as you fall back to sleep in his arms, dreaming of having pups that look just like him.


	14. Gender Swap (Female Illidan/Female Reader)

Gender Swap

I rush to Illidan’s room, terrified of what I’ll find after being told he desperately needs me. I burst through the door but all I see is a female demon hunter.

“Where’s Illidan?” I gasp, scared that I’m too late.

“Here.” The female says, turning to me slowly.

“What are you on about?!” I cry, not in the mood for some kind of joke.

The demon just looks at me forlornly, naked with her wings drooping. I blink as my eyes follow the tattoos, recognising the pattern that I’ve followed with my mouth a million times. I meet the eyes, glowing through a cloth, and gasp at the familiar sensation of having my very soul read. Only one person has ever made me feel like that.

“Illidan?” I breathe.

“Yes, Little One, it is I.” She sighs.

“B-but how?” I gasp, stepping closer.

“One of Khadgar’s and my spells collided. It backfired on us both.” She whispers, looking at the ground.

I spare a brief moment wondering what Khadgar looks like as a woman but then cup Illidan’s face.

“It’ll be okay.” I whisper softly.

“How?! Look at me!” She shouts.

“What?! Because you’re female, you can’t fight the Legion?!” I snap.

“Of course, I can! My physical form doesn’t change how my mind works! I’m still a failure!” She snarls.

“Why are you a failure? What does being female stop you from doing?” I ask intently.

“Pleasing you!” She shouts.

“What?” I ask, confused.

“I no longer…have the parts you like.” She sighs sadly.

“Illidan, I don’t love you because you’re normally male! I love you because of your personality and intelligence!” I chuckle.

“But I’m female now.” She whispers.

I smile at her and then push her onto the bed. She gasps as she lands, wings splaying out on the mattress.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

I smirk and kneel between her legs, pushing them wide open. I run a finger along her slit. She sighs and bucks her hips, eyes closing.

“There are so many ways to please a woman, Illidan. Let me show you.” I whisper.

“Yes!” She gasps as I press on her clit.

I hum in satisfaction and move forwards, sucking her clit into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth. She arches and cries out, claws shredding the sheets. She writhes as I fuck her with my tongue, lapping up her arousal greedily. She lets out a cry as she cums, squirting into my mouth. I lap every drop up before I pull away, wiping my mouth with my hand.

“See? So many ways to please a woman and that was just one.” I whisper, crawling up her body.

“I’m aware of that already, unless this means I’ve never pleased you.” She pants, staring at me.

“You always please me. My only point is that you don’t need a penis to please a woman.” I snap, sucking one of her nipples into my mouth.

She gasps and grabs my hair, being careful of her claws. I yelp as she pulls me up and growls.

“Sit on my face.” She snarls.

I nod as much as I’m able and undress, doing as she says. I cry out as she immediately thrusts her tongue into my core. I can’t help grinding my pussy against her face. I lean forwards slightly and rub her clit with my fingers, making her moan against my core. Our noises get louder as we push each other closer to our climaxes. I push two fingers into her core, pressing against her g-spot. Illidan growls against me and bites down on my clit, making me scream her name as I cum. I press my fingertips into her g-spot harder and she cries out against my gushing core as she cums again.  
I collapse down to the bed beside her, being careful of her wings. She shifts so she can curl around me, slotting against me perfectly. Illidan wraps us in her wings and nuzzles against my hair.

“I love you, Illidan, no matter what your body looks like.” I whisper drowsily.

“I love you too, Little One, but I’ll still feel better in my own body.” She sighs, gripping me tighter.

“It will all workout, you’ll see.” I smile.

She hums and we drift off to sleep together.


	15. Birthday Fantasy (Loki/Female Reader/Illidan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Tentacle sex.

Birthday Fantasy

I walk into my apartment and gasp as someone slips a blindfold over my eyes.

“Happy Birthday Darling.” Loki whispers into my ear.

“Loki.” I sigh in relief, sagging against his chest.

“Do you trust me?” He purrs.

“Of course.” I answer immediately.

“Good. I plan on giving you a night full of pleasure.” He coos, leading me forwards.

I can tell he’s walked me into the bedroom and I shiver in anticipation as he chains my wrists to the shackles in the ceiling. His warmth disappears and I strain my ears, trying to hear what he’s up to. I hear him click his fingers and suddenly the blindfold and all my clothes disappear. I blink at Loki as I feel things wrapping around my ankles even though he’s on the other side of the room.

“Loki? What?” I mutter as I look down.

I gasp and my eyes fly back to his as I see tentacles sliding up from the floor.

“Did you think I didn’t know about your secret fantasies?” He smirks.

I let out a whimper as two tentacles wrap around my ankles and hold my legs open wide. Two more slither up my body to wrap around my breasts, squeezing them tightly. A smaller tentacle presses against my clit and I arch with a moan.

“You enjoy that, Darling?” Loki asks huskily, eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Yes!” I gasp.

I let out a low moan as another tentacle teases my dripping entrance. I cry out as it suddenly thrusts inside me, filling me completely. It begins to pulse inside me, hitting all my sensitive spots, and I can’t help but try to grind into it even more.

“Do you like that, My Love? Ready for your second present?” Loki asks smugly, obviously enjoying the sight of me coming undone.

“Oh! There’s more?!” I whine, feeling the pleasure coiling in my abdomen.

Loki smirks at me and clicks his fingers again. I gasp as I’m suddenly looking up at my favourite World of Warcraft character.

“Illidan?” I squeak.

Illidan steps up to me and grabs my hair, pulling my head back so he can kiss me hungrily. I mewl into his mouth as the tentacle inside my core removes itself. The tentacles release my ankles and Illidan lifts me by the hips, making me wrap my legs around his waist.

“Enjoying yourself?” Illidan growls into my ear.

I moan as he swiftly impales me on his cock, wings expanding behind him.

“Answer him, Darling.” Loki demands, moving behind me.

“Yes!” I cry out as a tentacle suddenly pushes into my ass.

“Want the final part of your present?” Loki growls.

“Yes! Fuck yes! Please!” I plead, head spinning from all the sensations.

I scream as the tentacle in my ass is replaced by Loki’s cock. I’m suddenly being pounded and stretched by both males and all I can do is cry out and moan. A thick tentacle finds its way into my mouth and I gasp as it thrusts inside, pulsing as it slides in and out of my throat. A smaller tentacle begins to rub at my clit and my vision flashes white. Illidan’s claws dig into my hips and Loki’s hands bruise my waist.  
I scream out around the tentacle in my mouth as I cum, the pleasure ripping through me from all the things my body is feeling. I choke and gag as the tentacle cums down my throat before withdrawing. I let out a choked scream as Illidan’s fangs slice into my body as he cums too. Loki cums last, filling my ass with his seed as I slump in the shackles.  
After a few moments of panting for air, Loki clicks his fingers and Illidan and the tentacles disappear. I’m also cleaned up. Loki gently undoes the shackles at my wrists, arm around my waist to hold me up. He picks me up and lays me in bed gently as my body twitches.

“Did you enjoy your present, My Love?” He asks softly.

“Best. Present. Ever.” I pant, grinning goofily.

“Oh, there’s so much more to come Darling. I’m just letting you rest for the next round.” He smirks.

“There’s more?” I gasp in shock.

“A lot more. I promised you an entire night remember?” He purrs.

I snuggle into him and fall asleep even as I feel myself getting wet again.


	16. Monster (Illidan/Female Reader)

Monster

“Screw Illidan!” I growl as I walk into the tavern.

I slump down in a choir and order myself a drink. After months of crushing on Illidan, I had finally plucked up the courage to tell him how I’d felt. He’d laughed at me! Laughed! He said he could never be interested in a tiny human. That son of a bitch!

“You look like you could use some company.” A voice says.

I look up at an attractive man and smile. A one-night stand might make me feel a little better.

“Pull up a chair.” I say, turning towards him.

We have a few drinks and I must admit, he’s fun to hang out with. He says something and I giggle, placing my hand on his chest. I remove my hand and lean back slightly so he leans forwards and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. Suddenly there’s a roar from the doorway and we turn to see Illidan storming over to us. I sigh and turn back to the guy I’ve been flirting with. I gasp as Illidan suddenly grabs the guy by the throat.

“Stay away from her!” Illidan shouts, eyes glowing even brighter.

“Illidan! Stop!” I cry, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull him off the guy.

“How dare you touch her?” Illidan growls, squeezing the guy’s throat even tighter.

I become panicked as I see the poor guys face start to turn blue. I yelp as Illidan’s wins spread out and almost hit me.

“Illidan! You’re going to kill him!” I cry, tugging his arm even harder.

The guy starts to go limp and all I can do is start slapping at Illidan.

“Stop!” I scream.

Illidan turns his head and snarls at me, making me step back in fear. He blinks at me and his face changes to one of sorrow. He releases the man, uncaring at the guy landing in a heap at his feet. 

“Illidan! Wait!” I cry as he rushes from the tavern.

He ignores me and I turn to make sure the guy is okay. I can’t understand what that was all about though.

 

A few days later, I’ve had enough. Illidan has completely blanked me since that day. I wait until the end of the day and head up to Illidan’s private room. I figure he’ll have to talk to me then. I knock on his door and walk in as soon as he says to come in.

“Illidan we need to talk.” I say sternly.

“No, we don’t. Leave.” He snaps, turning away from me.

“Yes, we do! I’m not going anywhere until we do.” I snap furiously.

He doesn’t answer, just stands there, staring at the window with his back to me.

“What was that? In the tavern?” I ask, folding my arms over my chest.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” He says softly, his wings wrapping around himself.

“You didn’t scare me. I just don’t understand why you acted like that.” I sigh, walking over to him.

“I saw your face. Your look of horror. You think I’m a monster.” He says sadly.

“You’re not a monster.” I snap, pulling him round to look at me.

“How can you say I’m not a monster after everything you’ve seen? The way I look?” He asks softly.

“Because you’re not. Everything you’ve ever done has been to save our world. A monster would never do that.” I tell him, staring into his ‘eye’ intently.

He studies me for a long moment and then leans down to kiss me sweetly.

“Why?” I gasp once we separate.

“Because I love you.” He whispers.

“But you said…” I mutter, confused.

“Only because I didn’t deserve you. Don’t deserve you.” He sighs.

“You do deserve me. I love you too…Oh my Gods! You were jealous!” 

He lets out a long-suffering sigh as I laugh but we both know we’re going to be fine.


	17. Mating (Baine Bloodhoof/Female Tauren Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr.

Mating

Oh, Earth Mother! When I came to collect herbs and fruits, I was not expecting this! Chief Baine Bloodhoof, naked and bathing in a lake. 

“Enjoying the view?” He asks with a smirk, breaking the awkward silence.

“As if! I was merely shocked that there was another lake here which I didn’t know about.” I snort, glad that Tauren’s do not blush.

“Sure.” He grins, stepping out of the lake.

“Cover yourself!” I gulp, turning my back on him.

My eyes blink rapidly as I try to wipe away the image of his impressive malehood. Even for a Tauren, he’s big!

“I think this is the first time you’ve ever been speechless.” He chuckles from right behind me.

“I’m not speechless! I’m scandalised that our wise chief would walk around undressed so easily.” I sneer, refusing to look at him.

I yelp as he suddenly tugs my tail, pulling me back against his chest.

“What are you doing?” I gasp as his hand slides round to cup one of my breasts.

“Making you even more scandalised.” He says gruffly, yanking my tail again.

This time it’s a moan that I let out, feeling his cock digging against my ass.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?” He whispers in my ear.

“N-no!” I groan as he squeezes my breast harshly.

“Too long!” He breathes.

“Baine!” I moan as he nuzzles against my neck.

“Please?” He whispers, hand sliding over my belly to the waistband of my trousers.

“Yes.” I whine, leaning into him.

I feel a shudder go through him and he undoes my trousers. He tries to pull them all the way down but I’m impatient. I grab his hand as the trousers reach my knees and move it to my dripping core. He groans as he feels my wet heat.

“Take me.” I moan, shivering with arousal.

There’s a low rumble in his chest and suddenly I’m pushed down onto my hands and knees. I whimper as he slides the tip of his cock through my folds.

“Be my Mate?” He gasps, rubbing against me.

“Yes!” I cry, pushing back against him.

I scream as he thrusts into me, filling me more than I ever thought possible. He covers my body as he pumps his hips against mine, rubbing against my inner walls.

“You feel so perfect. You were made for me.” He pants as he ruts into me.

“Yes! Baine, yes! You feel so good too!” I moan, upper body collapsing to the ground.

A shiver goes through him and his teeth clamp down on my shoulder. I scream as I cum, walls clamping around him as I do. He lifts his head up and lets out a cry of his own as he cums too, filling me with his seed, with his young. We stay like this for a few minutes while we catch our breath again before getting up and redressing. 

“I meant what I said.” Baine says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“What?” I whisper, leaning into his embrace.

“I want you to be my Mate, my partner, my equal.” He says softly.

“I’d be proud to be your Mate, Baine. I’ve loved you my whole life.” I smile at him.

“I love you too.” He hums, nuzzling into my neck.


	18. Old Wolf (Genn Graymane/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Wolf form sex

Old Wolf

“You stupid old fool!” I shout, storming into Genn Greymane’s study.

“People normally talk to me with more respect.” He sighs, leaning back in his chair.

“Don’t take that tone with me!” I snap, slamming the door as I stomp up to his desk.

“What is this all about?” He asks calmly, standing up to tower over me.

“It’s about the fact that you should be neutered!” I shout, stepping right up to him.

He glares at me and a low growl rumbles through his chest.

“Don’t you growl at me, you horny old dog!” I snap, hands on my hips.

“What is this all about?” He demands, voice becoming gravelly.

“You, running around getting barmaids pregnant!”

Genn’s eyebrows raise and he bursts out laughing.

“You actually believe her?!” He roars with laughter.

I’m too stunned to reply, all I can do is blink at him.

“She’s making it up. Wait, why do you care?” He asks slyly.

“I didn’t want your weakness to affect Anduin’s rule!” I sniff, not making eye contact with him.

“You’re lying.” He says with a wolfish grin.

“N-no I’m not!” I choke out.

I turn to leave and he grabs my wrist, pulling me back round.

“Were you jealous?” He smirks.

“Why would I be jealous?” I scoff, tugging on my arm.

He pulls me closer and leans down until I can feel his beard tickling my ear.

“Because you want to be the one pregnant and swelling with my child.” He whispers softly in my ear.

I gasp at his words but can’t think of an answer. He pulls me back slightly and grins down at me.

“I should go.” I whisper, feeling like prey.

“Probably.” He breathes, staring down at me.

I definitely should leave. I know I should, but I don’t. I don’t know who moves first but suddenly we’re meeting in the middle with a ravenous kiss. My hands grip his hair and he grabs my hips, lifting me onto the edge of his desk. I wrap my legs around his waist and moan as he presses against my core.

“Genn!” I gasp as he yanks my head back by my hair to kiss down my neck.

He lets out another growl and everything on his desk falls to the floor before he pushes me flat on my back. He hands move to my blouse and rip it open, making me gasp as the cool air hits my breasts. Genn whines as he watches my nipples pebble and then tugs at my trousers. I lift my hips for him and he moans as he pulls my trousers and panties off, leaving me bared to him.

“You look so delicious. A fragile little human just waiting to be taken.” He growls.

“I want to see you too.” I whisper, leaning up to pull at his clothes.

I undo each piece and he slips them off and lets them drop to the ground. Once he’s naked too, I bite my lip as arousal floods through me.

“Fuck me.” I mewl, rubbing my thighs together.

“Going to.” He smirks, gripping my thighs and pushing my legs wide open.

I gasp as his cock presses against my soaking folds. He growls and uses his grip on my thighs to pull me towards him, impaling me on his shaft. I arch with a long moan as he fills me. He snarls as he snaps his hips against me, his muscular body rippling perfectly. Mewl and whimpers fall from my lips as my fingers grip at the edges of his desk. I can feel that he’s holding back though, sliding back inside me gentler than he’s pulling out.

“Genn, don’t hold back, please! I want you, all of you!” I gasp, looking into his eyes.

“You don’t know what you’re asking.” He groans, a sheen of sweat covering his skin.

I lean up and grab his hair, pulling him down for a hungry kiss.

“Show me what a wolf king can do.” I gasp into his ear before biting down on his neck.

He throws his head back with a snarl and suddenly I’m flipped over onto my stomach, feet on the floor as my breasts are squashed against the sweat soaked desk. Two huge white furred paws pin my forearms onto the desk by my head and a giant cock is stroked against my folds. A low rumbly growl sounds at the back of my neck as a long tongue slides up my spine.

“So small and fragile. Are you sure you want me to break you?” Genn pants, nuzzling against my hair.

“Yes.” I whisper, more aroused than I ever thought possible.

A snarl sounds from above me as a line of drool drops down to my shoulder as he slowly pushes himself into me. I cry out, arousal swallowing any pain I feel and making the pleasure stronger. I can’t move, can barely breath, and it feels like his cock is nudging my heart as he bottoms out. We stay that way for a few moments, each adjusting to the fit, but then he slowly begins to rut into me.

“Oh fuck!” I whimper as I feel him swelling inside me.

“I’m going to knot you, breed you. You’re mine now and I can’t wait to see you swell with my young.” He pants in my ear, tongue lolling out.

I groan, wondering how I forgot that canines have knots.

“Yes! All yours!” I choke out, almost to my edge.

He growls out, a shudder running through him. His knot swells even more and I scream as it scrapes over my g-spot, making me cum. I scream raggedly until I can’t scream anymore. My vision begins to fade and I gasp as I remember to breath. Genn howls out above me as he cums too, filling me with his seed until my stomach bloats from him.  
I whimper as he lifts me up and turns me slightly, causing his knot to catch on my inner walls. He whines and nuzzles against my hair. He sits on the floor, holding me close to his chest. I snuggle against him and my eyes close.

“I can’t change back until my knot goes down.” He says softly.

“It’s okay.” I mumble sleepily.

“Did I hurt you?” He mumbles.

“No.” I chuckle, running my fingers through his fur.

“I can’t believe you were jealous!” He laughs.

“Shut up! I wasn’t jealous!” I snap, slapping his chest.

“Yes, you were.” He grins, flashing all his fangs.

“I wasn’t! I was just angry that the man I love slept with someone else!” I cry, freezing as I realise what I said.

“I love you too.” He replies softly.


	19. Author update

I’m no longer taking requests. I’m sorry but I’m sick of getting abuse when I turn a request down. I will still be writing and posting work and still accepting commissions through my tumblr but that’s it. I’m done. I’m sorry for anyone who actually does like requesting but I can’t deal with it anymore.


	20. Prompt (Illidan/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt- Don't you dare walk away
> 
> Written for- ReebGirl13

Prompt

I’m enjoying a mission well done in a tavern. We’re all celebrating and a few men are getting handsy due to how much they drank. I head outside for some air and groan when I see Illidan there. He stalks over to me furiously and I step away, heading home.

“Don’t you dare walk away!” He snarls, walking after me.

“Leave me alone!” I snap, not slowing at all.

He growls and continues after me. I ignore him and carry on home. He follows me the whole way and stops me from shutting the door on him. I yelp as he pushes his way into my house.

“Get out!” I snap.

“No!” He snarls.

“Yes!” I shout.

He steps up to me, wings flaring out, and growls. I whimper and jump into his arms, grabbing his horns and pulling him down for a deep kiss. His body shakes and his arms wrap around me. I nip his lip and he snarls, ripping at my clothes. I moan, grinding against him. He kisses down my neck and bites down, making me cry out.

“I love you.” He whispers in my ear.

“Then damn well show it!” I snarl.

He growls, his wings wrapping around me, and slowly pulls me slowly down on his cock. I whine and whimper as he slowly fills me, stretching me open. My head drops back, loving the burn as I’m pulled open so much. My nails dig into his chest as he fucks me, knowing I can take it.

“I love you. No other. I swear.” He rumbles.

“Even Tyrande?” I growl.

“Yes!” He snarls.

“Yeah right!” I snap.

He snarls and fucks me harder, eyes glowing even more. I wail, pleasure overwhelming me. I scream his name as I cum, gushing down him. He roars as he cums too, flooding my pussy until his seed gushes from me.

“Mine.” He breathes.

“Illidan.” I sigh.

“I’ll tell everyone.” He states, stroking my cheek.

“You will?” I gasp, hope blossoming.

“Yes. No more hiding our love.” He smiles.

I grin and snuggle against him.


End file.
